Destiny of Merida Bogo
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Ever since she was little Merida wanted to be a police officer of the ZPD. She could close her eyes and see it. Problem was who believes a little kid could have a dream so strong it would eat you alive if it didn't come true? No one. That's who. It was a dream that wouldn't go away. She knew it was time to make everyone else believe in her too. Especially her father...Chief Bogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Prologue**

The sirens blaring on his vehicle driving as quickly as he possibly could through traffic in Zootopia Chief Bogo of the ZPD was heading directly for the nearest hospital. Less than twenty minutes ago his wife had begun her labor, but something wasn't right. The moment it'd started Sarah Bogo could feel from the intense pain behind the contractions there was a problem.

Clutching her stomach, Sarah whimpered "Edward, how much further? Something's wrong with the baby."

"Just hold on, Sarah, we're almost there," reassured Chief Bogo even though he was getting worried himself even doubtful.

By the time Chief Bogo managed to reach the hospital the pain for Sarah was excruciating with the time between contractions being barely five minutes apart. She could barely walk so Chief Bogo had to practically carry her through the doors into the main lobby.

Fortunately, before they'd left their house, Chief Bogo had called ahead to the hospital informing them of the situation. So the instant they arrived at the hospital there was a nurse and two orderlies already prepared waiting to take them.

The entire time they traveled to the delivery room Chief Bogo never once let go of his wife's hand. Doing his best to soothe her pain. Even when she was brought into the room separating them since he needed to put on the necessary material he made sure it was brief. Soon enough the doctor was telling Sarah to push and with her husband supporting her she did so with all of her might. She was screaming so loud it was a wonder the entire hospital didn't hear her.

With one final push a healthy baby girl was born wailing as she was introduced to the world around her for the very first time.

Eyes shining in utter joy Chief Bogo looked to his wife to tell her what their baby was, saying "It's a girl! Sarah, it's a…Sarah?"

Exhausted, covered in sweat, Sarah's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell into unconsciousness. Chief Bogo felt her hand go limp in his own. At the same time an erratic beeping filled the room as the neighboring machines showed her vital signs completely flat lining. Immediately Chief Bogo was pushed out as more people came in converging in on Sarah. Chief Bogo protested, but he was locked out leaving him to nervously sit outside in the waiting area for news of his wife's condition.

After what seemed like hours Chief Bogo saw the doctor approach. As Chief Bogo got up he was hopeful, but that was destroyed when he caught the expression on the guys face as he shook his head.

Sarah Bogo was dead.

Chief Bogo's heart sank at the news collapsed back into the chair. His head fell into his hands as his body heaved with suppressed sobs. The doctor informed him Sarah's heart had been under too much stress and had given out after the birth. There was nothing that could've been done. The only consolation he had was she didn't suffer it was over quick. Seeing the state he was in the doctor left the newly made father alone allowing him to mourn in peace.

And speaking of him being a new father.

When the baby had been cleaned and checked over for any signs of abnormalities she was brought out to her father. Still a bit in shock over the sudden loss of his wife Chief Bogo could only stare at the tiny being he was now holding in his arms. She was so tiny, helpless, and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The infant started to fuss as she squirmed a bit in his arms. At her discomfort something seemed to come over Chief Bogo something he'd never felt before.

"There now," breathed Chief Bogo, softly. "It's all right Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." At the sound of his voice the baby stopped crying gazing up at him with wide curious eyes. The exact blue eyes belonging to her deceased mother. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you…Merida."

 **Authors Note: Hope you all liked this. I'd really appreciate the feedback.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 1**

 _ **24 years later**_ **:**

Years passed and Merida Bogo grew to be a proud, strong, and confident young woman. From the time she graduated high school and put herself through college Merida thrived in her environment conquering any hurtle thrown her way. But if she thought that was difficult she hadn't seen anything yet.

The Zootopia Police Academy was absolutely no joke.

"Listen up, cadet. Zootopia has 12 unique ecosystems within its city limits. Tundratown…Sahara Square…Rainforest District, to name a few," said the Drill Instructor, a female polar bear, pacing steadily in front of the cadets hands clasped behind her back.

Merida Bogo was among the number of new recruits. Kneeling on the lawn at the front of the academy she listened intently to what the instructor was saying. It was the first day of training and the warning the polar bear was exhibiting wasn't to be taken lightly.

"You're gonna have to master all of them before you hit the streets or guess what? You'll be dead," boomed the Drill Instructor. The speech she was providing was meant for everybody present, but it was definitely obvious that last part was aimed at one in particular.

The majority of the cadets were basically large prey and predatory animals. Those one would expect to see on the police force no matter where they were stationed. For most what they immediately thought didn't belong and didn't expect to see there was the tiny European rabbit. There was far more than a single look of disbelief when she was sighted. Surely a rabbit of all animals wouldn't be able to make it the entire length of the training process let alone pass. It was improbable a completely utter waste of time.

The rabbit in question, Judy Hopps, gasped eyes wide at the Drill Instructor. She didn't retaliate in any form to the implication. It appeared like she was about to back down, but appearances could very well be deceiving.

The Sahara Square obstacle course was made to replicate the weather in that area at its worst. Using enormous fans activated at full power created a makeshift sandstorm. They were required to crawl in the onslaught from one end of the course to the other as if battling an actual sandstorm.

"Scorching sandstorm!"

Staying low Merida was in the lead at the front of the pack. To prevent the sand from interfering with her sight as it hit her face she kept her head near her arms partially blocking it. The other large animals were close behind, but Judy Hopps wasn't even near the end. She was at the rear having barely moved on inch from the starting point. A gust of wind from the fans blew a wave of sand over her body burying her alive underneath leaving the rabbits tail visible.

"You're dead, Bunny Bumpkin!"

"1,000-foot fall!"

In the sample ecosystem of the Rainforest District it was a true obstacle course. Hanging from rope ladder monkey bars over a stretch of soft mud to cushion the fall if any. For Judy her much smaller arms made it exceedingly more difficult to pass from bar to br. Barely two feet from the starting point she stretched for the next bar only to slip because of the water drenching the bars. Unable to correct herself in time Judy dropped landing face first in the mud beneath them.

"You're dead, Carrot Face!"

"Frigid ice wall!"

A giant ice wall represented Tundra Town. The recruits would have to climb it to get to the finish line on the other side of the time limit.

Judy Hopps was left behind again. Judy couldn't achieve enough height to climb over the wall by herself. She jumped, but her hands and feet slipped leaving her scrambling. She fell into the ice water. Teeth chattering she surfaced shivering from the freezing cold.

"You're dead, Farm Girl!"

"Enormous criminal."

Ina boxing ring it was Judy pit against the Rhino cadet while the rest of the cadets observed from the sidelines waiting for their turns. She charged him fearless. She didn't stand an inch of a chance. The power laid behind his punch sent her flying. She collided into a corner of the ring dazed from the impact.

"You're dead!"

In the Rainforest District Judy got stuck in a tire filled to the brim with mud.

"Dead!"

Ears trapped in the door of a police cruiser.

"Dead!"

In the Rainforest District Judy fell from a rope made of thick vines intertwined together when she attempted to climb it.

"Dead!"

Exhausted, worn to the bone, downhearted by her lack of advancement Judy went into a stall in the bathroom. The door closed Judy made a small leap…falling into the toilet. A telltale splash was heard as that resulted in a failure too.

The Drill Instructor occupied the neighboring stall.

"Filthy toilet! You're dead, Fluff Butt!"

Each day Judy continued to five it her all. Whenever she studied or exercised the voices of all who've ever doubted her ability to succeed echoed in her head.

" _Just quit and go home, Fuzzy Bunny!"_

" _There's never been a bunny cop."_

" _Never."_

" _Never."_

" _Just a stupid, carrot-farming dumb bunny."_

Late at night when the other cadets were asleep in their bunks Judy would be studying from her books. She'd be doing sit-ups on the ladder to keep in shape.

During one of these nights Judy was unaware another cadet oblivious to the attention was monitoring her.

Merida found herself more and more intrigued by the peculiar rabbit with each passing day in the academy. Her determination was clearly something to be admired not criticized like the approach others had taken to doing. Over time Merida's disposition softened towards the rabbits plight creating sympathy for her.

Eventually Judy appeared like she was about to stop for the night. She turned off the light she'd been using to read by. Hanging by her legs Judy took a breather. Suddenly, behind the back of her eyelids, she saw the light turn back on hearing the sound of a click as someone flipped the switch.

Snapping her eyes open Judy pulled herself into a sitting position onto her bunk getting a good view at her late night visitor. To her surprise it was Merida Bogo. The entire time training had commenced the cape buffalo had never really interacted with her. In fact Judy was under the impression that she shared the same views as everyone else. That she'd never amount to anything. Seconds passed as the two just stared at each other. No words were spoken between them for they weren't necessary. The meaning to Merida's actions was clear. Silently Merida went over to her own bunk settling in for the night while Judy returned to her studying.

After this night from that day forward not only had a friendship formed between the two cadets, but also for Judy her situation began to slowly improve as the days went on. Merida assisted the rabbit giving her tips on how to rise up the ranks. To the astonished delight of the Drill Instructor, Judy was now 2nd in her class next to Bogo.

When it came to the ice wall in the Tundra obstacle course she mastered it with ease using the others, excluding Merida, as leverage. With the 'enormous criminal' it was the Rhino's turn to be beaten. She defeated him easily nothing life it was before. By the end of the intense training period she was a completely different rabbit than when she first started out.

Eight months flew by quickly and when they were done graduation arrived. Merida Bogo was at the top of their class while Judy was 2nd. It was a proud day for both of them a victory in itself.

"As mayor of Zootopia, I am proud to announce that my Mammal Inclusion Initiative has produced its first police academy graduate. 2nd in her class, ZPD's very first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps," said Mayor Lionheart, gesturing towards where the rabbit was standing while the audience applauded.

Judy straightened proud at her accomplishment, but was hesitant to take her place on the stage beside the mayor having all those people staring at her. Sensing her friends discomfort Merida gave her a little nudge in the right direction. Merida pointed with her eyes at the podium smiling as a sign of encouragement. Returning it with one of her own Judy threw whatever remaining fear aside moving forward to accept her badge.

Judy's family cheered the loudest. Her parents were beyond happy.

"Oh gosh," cried Stu Hopps, wiping the tears from his eyes. His wife Bonnie Hopps aimed an annoyed glare at him.

You see while most other people would come to the conclusion they were tears of joy they were actually mixed with sadness. It may have been his daughter's dream, but he never wanted nor expected her to become a cop.

Safe to say it was certainly something Merida and Judy had in common neither of their fathers wanted them to join the police department in the first place.

Leaning down, clearing his throat, Mayor Lionheart said "Assistant Mayor Bellwether, her badge."

The assistant mayor had been clapping along with the audience. She was a bit scatterbrained which showed she wasn't really paying much attention to the matter occurring around her.

"Oh, yes," said Assistant Mayor Bellwether, startled, scrambling to find the badge pulling it out of her coat pocket. "Right."

Mayor Lionheart said "Thank you."

"Yeah, Judy," shouted one of her sisters.

Assistant Mayor Bellwether pinned the badge onto Judy's uniform. "Congratulations, Officer Hopps," she said.

"I won't let you down. This has been my dream since I was a bid," whispered Judy, ecstatic.

Bellwether said "You know it's a real proud day for us little guys."

Lifting his hand for silence, Mayor Lionheart said "There's another graduate present whom is to be honored today. Valedictorian of her class, daughter of ZPD's very own chief of police at the 1st Precinct, Merida Bogo."

If people thought the applause was loud before it increased ten-fold in volume when it came to her. The name of Bogo wasn't to be ignored.

Merida got congratulatory pats on the back from her classmates as she made her way onto the platform. Taking the awarded badge received Merida shook hands with both the mayor and assistance mayor.

When Merida was shaking hands with him. Mayor Lionheart said "Well done, Miss Bogo. We're expecting big things from you."

"I'll be sure to not to disappoint living up to those expectations to the best of my ability," assured Merida, confident.

Mayor Lionheart said "Your father must be very proud of you."

A strained smile appeared on Merida's face though she took precautions to conceal her dismay at his statement. "I'm sure he is too, Sir," she said, lying through her teeth, adjusting the badge onto her uniform.

"Merida, Judy," said Mayor Lionheart, "it is my great privilege to officially assign you to the heart of Zootopia. Precinct One. City Center."

At the declaration Judy released an exclamation of great joy exchanging a look with Merida. Merida shared in her friend's pleasure, but unlike the rabbit it was a shield for her worry and fear.

"Bellwether, make room, will you," said Mayor Lionheart, pushing Bellwether aside taking a spot in between the two new officers. "Come on." He put a hand on Judy's back the other on Merida's shoulder. "Okay, Officer Hopps, Officer Bogo. Let's see those teeth!"

Photographers surrounded them all from different organizations snapping picture after picture for all they were worth.

"Officer Hopps, right here!"

"Officer Bogo, look this way please!"

"Hold still. Smile!"

This was truly a happy day, but for Merida I was, also, bittersweet. She should've been basking in the attention of the limelight her focus was placed elsewhere. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep her eyes away from one area of the audience in particular. Or to explain it in a better way an empty seat.

Typical no matter how hard she worked, how hard she fought over the years her father still didn't make an appearance at the most important ceremony of her life.

Was Merida wrong to expect anything different?

 **Well, my friends, was she? One era of her life ends and another begins. Tell me we already know how Chief Bogo is going to act towards Judy, but how do you think he's going to react at seeing her on his squad?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 2**

For Merida a brand new chapter was about to start in her life. On the train terminal in Bunnyburrow, Judy's entire family was seeing her off. In the point of view belonging to anyone arriving new to the neighborhood they'd assume the entire town was present. Hung on the outside of the building was a banner that read, _Good Luck Judy!_

Standing off to the side stood Merida guarding their luggage allowing the family to share their farewells in privacy.

"We're real proud of you, Judy," said Bonnie Hopps.

"Yeah. Scared, too," said Stu, Hopps, fidgeting nervously, anxious. "Really, it's kind of a proud-scared combo. I mean, Zootpia. So far away. Such a big city."

"Guys…," said Judy, outstretching a reassuring hand. "I've been working for this my whole life."

"We know," said Bonnie Hopps. "And we're just a little excited for you, but terrified."

Confident, Judy reminded "The only think we have to fear is fear itself."

"And, also, bears," interjected Stu Hopps. "We have bears to fear, too. Say nothing of lions and wolves."

"Wolves," said Bonnie Hopps, brow raised, skeptical.

"Weasels," added Sty Hopps.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie Hopps defended "You play cribbage with a weasel."

"Yeah and he cheats like there's no tomorrow," argued Stu Hopps. "You know what, pretty much all predators and Zootopia's full of them."

"Oh, Stu," sighed Bonnie Hopps, exasperated at his behavior.

"And foxes are the worst," said Stu Hopps, emphasizing the word 'foxes'.

"Actually your father does have a point there," conceded Bonnie Hopps. "It's in their biology. Remember, what happened with Gideon Grey?"

Gideon Grey was Judy's nemesis, her bully as a child making fun of her dreams and aspirations.

"When I was a nine," laughed Judy. "Gideon Grey was a jerk who happened to be a fox, I know plenty of bunnies who are jerks."

"Sure, we all do. Absolutely. But just in case…," said Su Hopps, showing her a bag filled to the brim, "we made you a little care package to take with you."

"And I put some snacks in there," added Bonnie Hopps.

Stu Hopps took stuff out one at a time revealing the contents to Judy. "This is fox deterrent," he said.

"Yeah, that's safe to have that," said Bonnie Hopps, nodding.

"This is fox repellent," said Stu Hopps, holding the tiny bottle.

Judy was listening to all of their rambling with a dull blank expression finding no need for these things. To her they were useless.

"The deterrent and the repellent, that's all she needs," said Bonnie Hopps.

"Check this out," said Stu Hopps, taking out a Taser. Switching the device on it sparkled to life.

"Oh for goodness sake," exclaimed Bonnie Hopps, thinking her husband was going overboard. "She has no need for a fox Taser, Stu."

"Come on. When is there not a need for a fox Taser," retorted Stu Hopps, putting the weapon back into the heavy bag.

"Okay, look! I will take this to make you stop talking," said Judy, accepting the fox repellent to ease their concerns. Also, they were becoming quite annoying and it was creating a bothersome headache.

"Terrific," said Stu Hopps, satisfied, overjoyed. "Everyone wins!"

Merida chuckled quietly at Judy's parent's enthusiasm. It definitely was never boring with this family.

Merida offered "There's nothing to worry about, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, I'll watch over Judy while we're in Zootopia. She'll be perfectly safe with me to guide her. I know that city inside and out."

"We're gonna hold you responsible to that Merida," said Stu Hopps, pointing in a threatening matter at Merida though she didn't mean an ounce of it. He was merely joking. He even was waving around the fox Taser. "I don't want to have to use this."

Merida chuckled "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Hopps."

The train chose that decisive moment to steam into the terminal.

" _Arriving, Zootopia Express."_

The doors slid open the passengers that paid to get this far disembarking. There were doors of multiple sizes big and small to accommodate the numerous different species of animals traveling on board.

Tossing her duffle over her shoulder, Merida called "Judy, come on. It's time to leave."

"Okay, gotta go! Bye," said Judy, rushed, grabbing her own suitcase jumping through the same door Merida took.

"Bye, Judy!"

The sound of one of her younger siblings saying goodbye to her made Judy pause. In a flash Judy spun running back off the train into the waiting arms of her parents.

Snuggling into their warm embrace Judy kissed them, saying "I love you guys." She then stepped onto the train.

"Love you, too," said Bonnie, Hopps, softly, watching her daughter.

"Oh, cripes, here come the water works," sobbed Stu Hopps, leaning heavily on his wife losing the last of his composure, legs giving way.

"Oh, Stu, pull it together," comforted Bonnie Hopps.

Waving beyond the doorway, Judy said "Bye, everybody!"

"Bye-bye, Judy!"

"Bye, Judy! I love you!"

"Bye! Bye!"

The train started down the tracks slowly pulling away from the station. A few of Judy's siblings attempted to run with the train, but their tiny legs stood no chance of matching it.

Pressing against the door to keep her family in sight as long as she possibly could, Judy said "Goodbye!"

Tapping Judy on the shoulder to gain her attention, Merida said "Let's go find some seats." She led the way combing through the railway cars for an open section.

They located an empty area at the front. Perfects seats where they'd be able to view almost everything no matter the direction. Judy took out her iPod to listen to her favorite music to pass the time while Merida stared at the ever-altering scenery.

Left to her own devices Merida gazed impassively at the passing landscape lost in thought. Seeing the tearful heartfelt goodbyes between Judy and her family made her feel envious. It'd been an extremely long time since she'd felt the same brand of love by her own father. After years of disappointment Merida simply gave up on ever receiving such affection from him again. Despite this, for some reason, a certain part of her continued to hang onto it closely. Maybe now she was truly police officer things would finally change.

After what seemed like minutes Merida was drawn out of her brooding by Judy.

Shaking Merida's arm in excited anticipation, Judy said "Merida, it's Zootopia. I can see Zootopia!"

Blinking her eyes, awakening from the daze she'd fallen into, Merida looked out the window find Judy was correct. They'd reached the outskirts of Zootopia.

Currently the train was crossing the bridge connecting Zootpia to the mainland across the lake.

For Merida the majestic city of Zootopia was just as she'd left it months ago. Its overwhelming visage impacting her greatly in so many ways.

For Judy it was all she envisioned and more. She was pressed against the window so hard to where her nose was nearly in a flattened state. Gently pulling Judy off the window seat, Merida said "Calm yourself, Judy. Zootopia isn't going anywhere."

"I can't help it," said Judy, bouncing on the tips of her feet. She stopped an important piece of information recalled to her. "Wait a second, I remember you told me once you grew up here in Zootopia. So basically this is like a huge homecoming for you."

"Yeah, home…," said Merida, tone trailing off, eyes shadowed.

 **Please Review.**

 **Quick question, do you guys think she and Judy should live in the same apartment together or separately?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 3**

Upon reaching Zootopia the duo immediately made a beeline for the apartment they were to be sharing together as roommates. They'd already started searching before graduation from the academy so they were properly prepared when it came to living accommodations. To be honest they were lucky as it was to find a two-bedroom apartment at such a good available price in this type of city.

Sure it wasn't exactly perfect compared to what they'd originally been wanting, but it was doable.

As soon as they got to the apartment building the landlady, an armadillo, Mrs., Dharma Armadillo showed them to their rooms.

"Welcome to the Grand Pangolin Arms," she said, opening the front door. "Luxury apartments with charm." The so-called "charm" and "luxury" the landlady mentioned was a two bedrooms connected to a singly main room that had a small kitchen and sitting area. "Complementary delousing once a month. Don't lose your keys." She then gave both of them separate keys.

"Thank you," said Merida.

At that moment the residents of the neighboring apartment walked by carrying their groceries.

"Oh, hi! I'm Judy and this is Merida. We're your new neighbors," greeted Judy.

"Yeah? Well we're loud," said Buckly Oryx-Antlerson, a greater kudu.

His brother, a gemsbok, Pronk Oryx Antlerson said "Don't expect us to apologize for it."

Without another word they slammed the door behind them. Yup they were definitely related.

"Talk about your first impressions," joked Merida.

Taking their bags Merida and Judy stepped inside drinking in their new surroundings together.

"Greasy walls," drawled Judy.

"…Rickety bed," said Merida, peering into her bedroom.

"Hey, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Will you shut up!"

The wall shook on Judy's side of the apartment from the sheer volume level of the neighbors fighting with each other.

"Crazy neighbors…," said Judy, I love it!" She then jumped onto her bed laughing completely ignoring the ramblings next door.

Chuckling Merida went into her room to get settled in. Unlike Judy, who loved the décor, Merida wasn't so enthusiastic, but she shoved it aside thinking they'll just find something more agreeable to her tastes later on.

Sitting on her bed she dug into her bag Merida took out what was one of her most prized possessions. It was a photo taken of her mother before her death when she'd been pregnant. It was one of the few things she carried that was representing her at present.

Placing the frame on her nightstand Merida kissed the tips of her fingers touching them to her mothers face, saying "I swear I'll make you proud, Mom."

In the morning Merida's alarm clock blared waking her up right on time at 5:30 AM. After getting ready she went into the kitchen only to find Judy already there awaiting for her.

"Judy how long have you been up," asked Merida.

Grinning, Judy said "A little over an hour. I couldn't really sleep last night. I was too excited to rest."

Smiling sadly, Merida cautioned "I know you've been waiting for this a long time, but please at least try to take it slow today. Also, don't expect too much when we get there. The reception we get might not be what you've dreamed about."

While Judy wasn't fully aware of the details involving her friends past she was at least clearly informed about Merida and her father not exactly being on the best of terms. This was going to be a rough day for her no matter how confident or cheerful either of them was starting off with.

Rubbing a paw up and down Merida's arms comfortingly, Judy said "Hey, its going to be all right. You're his daughter he's bound to be happy to see you no matter the circumstances."

Chuckling, shaking her head, Merida said "Somehow I doubt that. Come on, we don't want to be late."


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 4**

The walk to the 1st Precinct was relatively a short one, but, to Merida, it felt like a century. Her nerves were jumping all over like crazy inside her, but she wouldn't let them get the better of her. No, she wouldn't. This was her day, her shining moment. She wasn't going to allow _him_ to ruin it all just because _he_ was likely going to be stubborn about her assignment to the force.

The ZPD 1st Precinct headquarters was just as she remembered it. Merida was so used to coming here as a child he awe of the place vanished years ago, but for a first timer like Judy she couldn't get enough. Judy's eyes went huge the moment she saw it a gasp escaping her.

"Whoa," whispered Judy, craning her neck far backwards to view the entire thing. "It's so big."

Smiling, Merida chuckled "I thought the exact same way when I came here my first time. Just wait till you get inside. It's a lot bigger inside than you think out here."

Merida was correct on that front Judy wasn't disappointed.

If first impressions were anything to go by the ZPD was going to be everything she'd dreamed of. There were predators and prey animals of all kinds walking around doing their work interacting quite well together. Well most of them at least. Those currently in police custody weren't so compliant.

Fro example there was a wolf with a muzzle on his face being dragged to holding by a tiger, protesting "Come on! He bared his teeth first!"

A calming sense of familiarity hit Merida upon entering peace flooding through her. Merida closed her eyes her mind returning to old times. The sight, the sounds, even the smell of the place was how she recalled. Nothing had changed it was as if she was here only yesterday.

Merida was broken out of her musings when Judy snapped her fingers, saying "Hey, Merida, you all right?"

Shaking off any lingering anxiety, Merida said "Yeah, just lost myself for a second there."

"Should we head to the Bullpen," said Judy. "I don't want to miss roll call."

Looking around Merida spotted the front reception desk a fond grin spreading on her lips. More or less visit an acquaintance. She said "We'll get there soon enough. There's one little stop I have to make first."

Benjamin Clawhauser, a cheetah, was an old friend growing up. He was a couple of years older than her so he'd joined the force when Merida was in high school. He was very humorous. He always found ways to cheer her up whenever she visited the precinct and the days her father turned her away. Even when he never meant too he constantly made her laugh. While Clawhauser was an officer it was rare he was relieved from his desk to do any sort of fieldwork. His eating habits took care of that. If anyone thought he was fast they'd be sadly mistaken.

Currently Clawhauser was so immersed in bowl of lucky chomps cereal he failed to notice them approach until Merida drew his focus to them.

Leaning on the counter by her elbow, Merida jested "Still can't lay off the cereal, Clawhauser?"

Clawhauser did a huge double take when he heard Merida's voice absolutely stunned. Delightedly, Clawhauser squealed "Ah! Merida, you're here! I can't believe you're here!"

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Merida grinned "It's good to see you too, Clawhauser. It's certainly been a while."

"I'll say! You haven't been around here since you graduated high school," said Clawhauser.

Shrugging, Merida said "What can I say, I've been busy. A lot of things kept me away."

Clawhauser caught the double meaning behind her statement. His expression dropping, showing a tiny amount of apprehension, Clawhauser whispered "Does your dad know you're here?"

Nodding, Merida said "Yes. In fact the Mayor should've notified him I was coming today."

Clawhauser deflated breathing a huge sigh of relief, saying "That's good. I wouldn't want to get us both into trouble like the last few times."

In the past Clawhauser had helped her sneak inside the building despite her father's objections. Only when her father found out and Clawhauser ended up getting reprimanded for it did they finally stop. Ending the attempts so he didn't either get demoted or reassigned to another division as consequence.

Judy had been quite up until now, but chose to intervene seeing an opening in the conversation.

"Excuse me," called Judy, causing Clawhauser to turn his head in multiple directions looking for her because of her height he was unable to see her properly. "Down here. Hi."

"O-M-Goodness," gasped Clawhauser, dropping his bowl onto the surface of his desk. "They really did hire a bunny! What! I gotta tell you, you are even cutter than I thought you'd be!"

Both Merida and Judy winced at the description.

"You probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny 'cute', but when other animals do it, it's a little…," informed Judy. She let Clawhauser figure out the rest by himself.

"I am so sorry," gasped Clawhauser. "Me, Benjamin Clawhauser…the guy everyone thinks is just a flabby donut-loving cop, stereotyping you."

"Clawhauser," said Merida, kindly, "don't talk about yourself like that."

"No, it's okay," assured Judy. "Oh, you've actually got…There's a…" She was trying to point out a donut stuck underneath the folds of his neck. "In your neck. The fold."

"Where," said Clawhauser, feeling around for it. "Oh! There you went you little dickens." He then pulled the donut from his neck eating it whole right in front of them.

Judy laughed uncomfortably groused out, but Merida wasn't affected she was used to seeing behavior like this from him.

"We should get to roll call. Which way do we…," said Judy, politely getting an escape route in a discreet manner.

"Bullpen's over there to the left," said Clawhauser. "I trust you remember where it is, Merida."

Merida said "There's no way I could forget."

"Great! Thank you," said Judy, heading off in that direction.

Offhandedly, Clawhauser remarked "That poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive."

Defending her friend, Merida said "I wouldn't write her off yet, Clawhauser. She may surprise you." She then followed Judy.

"Merida, don't lose your temper," advised Clawhauser, aware hostility's may arise.

Without looking back, Merida said "I will if he does." She noticed the expressions of disbelief other officers wore watching Judy. "What are you all looking at?"

Merida's statement brought them to their senses and those who'd been staring at Judy returned to their own business.

Judy was waiting patiently for her at the door leading into the bullpen. She said "You ready for this?"

Confidently, Judy said "Born ready."

Shoving the door the two went inside. The bullpen was full all officers that were summoned for separate assignments present and accounted for. There were two open seats at the front so they went for those. On the way a couple of the officers recognized Merida and called greetings. She responded in kind but otherwise didn't say anything. Merida slid into the seat at one end of the long table while Judy took the one beside the massive Rhino on the other side of the middle chair. She barely made it up on her own, but succeeded.

"Hey, Officer Hopps," said Judy, grabbing the focus of the Rhino. She held her fist in preparation for a fist bump. "Ready to make the world a better place?"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance the Rhino fist bumped her. The force behind it pushed Judy and the chair a few inches. Merida snickered choking back a laugh. Knowing the time was near anyone else left standing took their seats. Merida noticed a shadow behind the door on the right side of the room. Merida tensed recognizing the silhouette immediately.

"Atten-hut," shouted the Officer Higgins, a hippo.

Ducking under the doorway to avoid hitting his horns Chief Bogo himself entered meeting the chants of his fellow officers.

Chief Bogo is a muscular top-heavy cape buffalo with dark grey fur and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue police uniform with a black utility belt and his badge polished on the front. He demeanor was gruff and extremely intimidating exactly what he needed to be to get the necessary results out of criminals. But there was a softer more pleasant side of him only Merida was aware existed.

Despite their differences Merida couldn't resist smiling. It was good to see him again after so many months apart.

Positioning himself behind the podium at the front of the room slamming his clipboard on top, Chief Bogo ordered "All right! All right! Everybody sit."

Everyone sat in unison, but when Judy did so only her ears were visible from the top of the table. So she stood in her seat.

Chief Bogo was about to speak when he spotted Merida in the front row. His eyes hardened when he saw her his posture stiffened. Merida straightened in her seat meeting his glare head on. She refused to be the first one to break. Most of the officers in the room held their breath when father and daughter made contact but were relieved when Chief Bogo continued as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

"I've got three items on the docket. First…we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Francine," he said, serious, looking to the actual female elephant off to the side. "Happy birthday."

The room filled with laughter and applause for the female officer. A tiger that punched her good-naturedly in the side got a noogie in response for his troubles.

"Number two. There are some new recruits with us I should introduce, but I'm not going to because I don't care," said Chief Bogo, flatly, flipping through the papers on his clipboard.

Judy was a little put off by the snickers that arose at hers and Merida's expense, but when she saw Merida chuckling too she knew it wasn't that big of a deal. So she just joined in the laughter.

Throwing all jokes aside Chief Bogo really became serious.

"Finally, we have 14 missing mammal cases," he announced, pointing to the map of Zootopia behind him where pictures of the mammals in question were stuck in the exact districts where they lived and were lost. "All predators from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter. And City Hall is right up my tail to find them. This is priority number one."

He took the case files from Officer Higgins holding aloft for all to see emphasizing the high level of importance.

As routine Chief Bogo usually gave out the assignments at present time. Merida, smug, leaned forward in anticipation of getting one. Assuming there was absolutely no way in hell he could deny her at least one.

Putting on his glasses, moving around the podium, Chief Bogo said "Assignments. Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato. Your teams take missing mammals from the Rainforest District."

The officers he called took the case files from his hands leaving the room afterwards.

"Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolfard. Your teams take Sahara Square," said Chief Bogo, handing the files for that area off.

There were now only two case files remaining.

"Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby. Tundratown," said Chief Bogo.

Francine took that one leading her group of three out.

Now all that remained were Merida, Judy, and Chief Bogo.

"And finally, our newest recruits, Officer Bogo and our first bunny Officer Hopps," drawled Chief Bogo, taking off his glasses. "Parking duty. Dismissed."

"What," snapped Merida, outraged.

"Parking duty," repeated Judy, bewildered.

Chief Bogo was about to leave when he was intercepted.

"Chief," called Judy, running to him. "Chief Bogo?"

Chief Bogo put back on his glasses looking at her.

"Sir, you said there were 14 missing mammal cases," persisted Judy.

"So," said Chief Bogo.

"So we can handle one," offered Judy. "You probably forgot, but we were top of our class at the Academy."

Indifferent, Chief Bogo said "Didn't forget. Just don't care."

"Sir, I'm not just some token bunny," argued Judy.

"Well then writing a hundred tickets a day should be easy," mocked Chief Bogo, sarcastic.

Okay that did it. Merida wasn't going to tolerate this.

Infuriated, Merida said "Judy, wait for me outside."

"What? But Merida-," said Judy.

"Now Judy," said Merida, the tone in her voice broke for no further argument.

Seeing the anger on Merida's face was all the incentive necessary for Judy to book it out of the blast zone.

"Something the matter, Officer Bogo," said Chief Bogo, brow raised challengingly.

"Cut the act, Father," scowled Merida. "Seriously? Parking duty!"

"Got a problem with that," asked Chief Bogo, irritated.

"Hell yes I've got a problem with it," said Merida, struggling to keep her temper at bay. "You and I both know the only reason why you aren't giving us that last missing mammal case is because you don't want either of us here!"

"True," admitted Chief Bogo, "but I'm on the Mayors orders you've been assigned to my department. That doesn't mean I have to provide you a case." He then opened the door to leave.

Merida couldn't let him go without having one last say.

"Daddy," she said, softly, saddened, "it's been months and this is all you have to say to me."

For a moment it appeared like Chief Bogo was considering turning back, but decided otherwise leaving her there alone without uttering another word.

And so ended the dreaded long awaited father daughter encounter reunion.

 **Authors Note: Hope you're having a great Memorial Day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 5**

Merida was left fuming in her father's wake just staring at the door in disbelief with her teeth and fists clenched in barely contained restraint. She loved him with all her heart, but the man could be infuriating and it times like this Merida desperately wished she was a child again back in his good graces. But those times had passed and now it was time to live in the present making her own choices and living her own life. Merida couldn't let him get her down. This wouldn't stop from living her dream no matter where she was. If her father wouldn't give them a case then she and Judy would fight on surpassing all expectations to all the tasks given.

So strengthening her resolve Merida composed herself and left the bullpen. Outside Judy was waiting anxiously nibbling on one of her paws. Immediately when Judy spotted Merida her ears perked up.

Hopping over to Merida, she said "Well?!"

Rubbing her eyes, Merida said "He's not giving us the last missing mammal case. For the time being we're stuck with parking duty."

Groaning, Judy drawled "No!"

"Unfortunately yes," breathed Merida, but a sly smirk spread over her lips, "but that doesn't mean we can't prove Chief Bogo wrong in other aspects of the job." Upon Judy's confused expression Merida thought it best to elaborate. "My father told us that writing a hundred tickets a day should be easy."

Silence passed for a moment as Judy finally caught on.

Determinedly, Judy scoffed "A hundred tickets. We're not gonna write a hundred tickets. We're gonna write two hundred tickets. Before noon."

And that was that for these partners.

Eager to get out on the streets Merida and Judy put on their uniforms and got to the keys to their cruiser from Clawhauser. Even though they'd been given parking duty there was no way Merida was going to fit into one of those tiny cars regulated to the meter officers. So they were assigned a real patrol vehicle.

Well at the very least Merida and Judy would be able to keep their pride and dignity in this.

So they scoured down the streets in areas where they knew parking meters were set up. They searched and waited patiently for any signs of violations to catch someone in the act.

Suddenly Judy's ears perked up as she heard a beep and she shouted for Merida to stop the car. Merida hit the breaks and Judy leaned outside her passenger side window to locate the source of the sound. The duo saw that a two-hour parking meter that they'd recently bypassed had reached its expiration time and it didn't appear like the owner of the vehicle in that exact zone wasn't coming anytime soon.

Merida and Judy exchanged identical smirks and then after parking their police cruiser in a vacant spot the dynamic duo got right to work. Funny thing was each time they ticketed one vehicle there was another that popped up soon afterwards. Setting out to divide and conquer they quickly got into a good rhythm. Judy picked up the meter alerts with her ears and they got to the vehicles in a few seconds. None of the car owners stood a chance.

Not that they didn't have fun with it neither. They made a little competition to see who could write the most tickets before the clock struck noon. When a couple of the vehicles were too high for one of them to reach Merida would giver Judy a boost to reach the rest of the way. The best friends had a blast together out there.

A mouse returning to where she left her car in a no parking zone while getting sweets came back way too late. By the time she got there the wind easily blew away the tiny vehicle because of the large ticket latched onto it. The mouse was reduced to chasing her car screaming.

Five minutes until noon the results were in and the tally was done. It was a tie both of them had written an equal hundred tickets each.

A good haul for them, but a disaster for a lot of civilian drivers that were looking forward to a peaceful day.

"Boom," exclaimed Judy, slapping her hand over the ticket dispenser in her hands victoriously. "Two hundred tickets before noon!"

A telltale beep rang in Merida and Judy's ears as the meter in front of them switched to expired. They both winced and looked at their own vehicle parked in that very spot.

Typing in the code Merida extracted a ticket and placed it on the windshield of their card, saying "Two hundred and one. I win."

"Oh man," said Judy.

The blaring of a truck horn drew their attention to the opposite side of the street they were currently standing on.

A fox had been crossing the street at the same time a Fresh Doe truck was exiting and alleyway. The sheep in the drivers seat was far from happy.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Fox," he shouted, disdainfully before driving off.

The fox wearing a lime green shirt and grey pants with a striped tie just stood there flabbergasted continuing on his merry way.

The fox didn't really keep Merida's focus. Nothing illegal seemed to be happening so she simply continued doing her work while Judy was a different story. The fox's demeanor piqued her suspicions almost instantaneously. The fox appeared to be trying to act as inconspicuous as possible checking to see if anyone was watching him. When he saw no one was he then slipped inside unnoticed.

"Merida," whispered Judy, "I think-."

"Leave the fox alone Judy," said Merida, already knowing what was going through her friends mind. "He's not doing anything wrong."

"I'm not saying he is, but he was acting a little strange," said Judy.

"To you," retorted Merida. "Judy I know you haven't had that many good experiences with foxes, but not all of them is as you think."

"I know. I know," said Judy. "But I just want to check it out. I promise I'll be right back."

"All right," conceded Merida, "but hurry back. We have a job to do and I don't want to get in trouble on our first day just because you have a problem with foxes. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," said Judy, cheerfully.

Merida observed as Judy bounced to the other side of the street keeping low and stood on tiptoe to the window. She stayed that way for a little while and whatever she saw inside made her go in. Thinking nothing of it Merida went about her business. She was putting a ticket on an pickup truck when she saw Judy leave the ice cream shop and she wasn't alone.

The fox accompanied Judy and a tiny fox dressed as an elephant that Merida took to be his child. The fox was holding a red popsicle big enough for an elephant. The three of them conversed and Judy seemed quite pleased with herself when she spoke to the red foxes son. The father then gave the popsicle to his son and they went on their way while Judy came over to Merida.

When Judy reached her Merida nodded at the small family, saying "What was that about?"

"Just doing a good deed. The manager in there was giving them a hard time when all the dad wanted was to gift his kid with a popsicle. I set it right and they were able to get one," said Judy, satisfied.

"Good job," said Merida. "I'm proud of you. You see. Don't judge by appearances."

"I'll remember it for next time," assured Judy, smiling.

Merida patted Judy on the shoulder and they went back to the parking violation assignment.

How ironic Merida's statement would be.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Aha! So Nick finally makes his appearance. A little gift for you all. ;)**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 6**

Merida and Judy continued to deposit parking violation tickets onto unsuspecting car owners and their vehicles. They'd been at this for hours, fortunately they weren't faced with confrontational citizens. Each time they did it there was no one else around to protest the tickets they received.

Judy was in the middle was sticking another under the windshield wiper on the front of a car when she spotted a familiar face from across the street.

The son of the Fox she'd helped was walking out from the back of a red van still wearing his elephant costume.

"Merida look it's that little fox," said Judy, leaping over a red convertible, waving her hand at the child as Merida paused in the ticket she was typing up to take a quick look. "Hey, little Toot-Toot…"

Judy's voice trailed off as she watched the most peculiar thing. Yes it was little Toot-Toot as he was so named, but he wasn't acting nearly as innocent as when she met him inside that ice cream shop. He was standing underneath a storm drain coming off of a roof filling up jar after jar with some sort of red liquid. Following the river of liquid upwards Merida saw the source was that giant jumbo popsicle melting in the heart of the sun with the Red Fox next to it. Once the entire thing had successfully melted Nick expertly climbed down from the rooftop landing next to his buddy. All of the jars were full so he and the smaller fox carried the liquidized frozen treat into the back of the van. As they drove away down the street Merida and Judy were even more shocked to see the smaller fox that they both took to be a child in the drivers seat.

Merida and Judy shared an exasperated look.

Oh yeah, they were definitely up to something.

Now completely suspicious Merida and Judy left their post to follow the two foxes at a safe distance. The duo located the van deep inside Tundratown. Merida parked their patrol car a little ways from the van so their cover wouldn't get blown.

"Do you see them," asked Judy.

Stepping out of the car Merida searched in multiple directions until she spotted a familiar red bushy tail over a rise of snow.

"There they are," said Merida.

She and Judy carefully made their way over hiding behind a pile of plowed snow. Peaking around it they finally figured out what these two foxes were up to.

"Toot-Toot" was leaving deeply indented paw prints in the snow and placing popsicle sticks in each and every one of them. Then Nick was pouring the strawberry flavored liquid into the holes. These guys were converting a single Jumbo Pop into tiny miniature ones. The question is where were they taking them?

The two foxes soon led the cops into Sahara Square in front of a bank. Nick now had all of the popsicles sticking out of snow piled up inside a cooler. This time Merida and Judy remained in their vehicle monitoring him from around a corner. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen and when the street clock struck five in the afternoon they discovered what.

In a neat procession a large number of Prairie Dogs wearing clean and well pressed suits exited from the front doors of the establishment.

Waving one of the popsicles in the air, Nick called "Popsicles! Get your popsicles!"

That certainly got the attention of the Prairie Dogs leaving in one straight line out of the Lemming Brothers Bank.

Nick handed each of them a popsicle while at the same time accepting the money they handed him. None of the Prairie Dogs stopped to chat or eat. They merely munched on their treats and kept on walking. As they passed by an array of recycling bins one of them tossed their finished bare sticks into the bins. As soon as they were out of sight the side of one of the bins was kicked open from within revealing "Toot-Toot" lugging three carts filled to the brim with empty popsicle sticks. He loaded them into the truck and the two of them were on their way again.

This time the two crooks brought them all the way to a construction sight in Little Rodentia. Here a team was busy with building new apartment buildings and apparently were expecting a new shipment of lumber for their supplies.

Unloading all of the sticks and setting them in front of the mouse in charge, Nick said "Lumber delivery."

"What's with the color," asked the Boss, referring to the stained red coloring on the wood left from the popsicles.

"The color? It's red wood," said Nick, thinking fast on his feet.

From where she was hiding Judy growled angrily at what she was witnessing and quite frankly Merida didn't blame her. She hated seeing genuinely had working people being ripped off by some no good criminals.

Time to confront the suspects.

Merida and Judy patiently waited until who they now identified as a Fennec Fox had been given his share of the money and left in the van before confronting the person they knew to be the leader of this operations. Since she had already been face to face with this guy previously Judy would take the lead on this one. Judy had taken up a spot behind the van so when Nick's partner in crime drove away he immediately saw her standing there with a deadpan expression on her face. Merida was standing in the shadows of the alleyway behind the Red Fox.

Arms crossed, disappointed, Judy said "Well, I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!"

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart. And I'm not the liar. He is," said Nick, pointing in the direction of his accomplice.

While Judy was distracted Nick tried to make a fast getaway, but that's when Merida chose to step in. Coming out of the shadowed alley she moved directly into Nick's path causing him to freeze. Slowly he lifted his head craning his neck all the way back her angry face.

"Going somewhere," she asked, brow raised.

Merida's interference allowed Judy the time she needed to recover her senses and it did make Nick temporarily rethink his situation.

"Hey," exclaimed Judy, indignantly. "All right, slick Nick, you're under arrest."

"Really? For what," smirked Nick, chewing slightly on the end of the of the popsicle sticks.

Sarcastically, Judy said "Gee, I don't know. How about selling food without a permit. Transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines. False advertising."

Reaching into his pocket Nick pulled out the documentation forms he always had on hand for exactly this scenario for everything she'd just listed.

Holding it in front of Judy's face, flipping both sides so she could see them clearly, Nick said "Permit. Receipt of declared commerce."

Merida took the documents examining them for authenticity and any signs of potential forgery. Unfortunately for Judy the look on Merida's face said it all. This Foxes paperwork actually is legit making it legal. So reluctantly Merida returned the permit and receipt to the rightful owner.

"You see, I didn't falsely advertise anything. Take care," said Nick.

Fuming, Judy argued "You told that mouse the popsicle sticks were redwood!"

Taking the stick out of his mouth and slipping it into Judy's paw, Nick said "That's right. 'Red Wood.' With a space in the middle. Wood that is red."

Yeah that was true too.

"You can't touch me, Carrots. I've been doing this since I was born," boasted Nick.

"You're going to want to refrain from calling her Carrots," warned Merida. "You don't want to get this bunny angry."

"My bad. I just naturally assumed a bunny like her came from some little carrot-choked Podunk, no," said Nick.

"Uh no," scoffed Judy, irritated. "Podunk is in Deerbrooke County, and I grew up in Bunnyburrow."

"And before you even go there I grew up here in Zootopia," informed Merida.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, in a spiteful mocking manner, Nick said "Okay. Tell me if this story sounds familiar. Naive little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, 'Hey, look at me! I'm gonna move to Zootopia where predators and prey live in harmony and sing Kumbaya. Only to find, whoopsie, we don't all get along. And that dream of becoming a big city cop? Double whoopsie. She's a meter maid. And, whoopsie, number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough, those dreams die and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor living in a box under a bridge till finally she has no choice but to go back home with that cute, fuzzy-wuzzy little tail between her legs to become…' You're from Bunnyburrow, is that what you said? So how about a carrot farmer. That sound about right?"

As Nick kept going on and on Merida inwardly winced because he was hitting things right on the dot. Judging by the lackluster expression steadily crawling its way onto Judy's face she knew it too. Judy was left speechless not really knowing what to say to that.

"Come on, Miss Buffalo. You said you grew up in Zootopia. Then you should've told her how things worked here in the big city," jibed Nick.

In spite of herself Merida did feel some shame with that.

"Be careful, now, Carrots, or it won't just be your dreams getting crushed," cautioned Nick.

"Hey! No one tells me what I can or can't be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try to be anything more than a popsicle hustler," said Judy, stubbornly, eyes narrowed. She'd been sticking up for herself and her dreams for years. She wasn't going to stop now.

Bending down and speaking slowly to Judy as if she was an idiot, Nick said "All right, look. Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well you can't. You can only be what you are. Sly fox, dumb bunny."

"I'm not a dumb bunny," said Judy.

"Right," drawled Nick, not believing Judy for a second. Aware of the fact that the two cops had no cause to arrest him Nick headed off. "You'll never be a real cop. You're a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Probably the worst first day anyone has ever had in a job.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 7**

It was late in the evening by the time their shift ended. Merida and Judy didn't get home until well after 8:00 PM.

After unlocking the door it slowly opened to their shared quiet little two bedroom apartment.

Judy stood there with a woebegone expression on her face standing a bit slumped over pathetically. Her droopy ears showed quite clearly how miserable she was feeling. The glance Merida cast at her friend was filled with pity. Merida didn't really know how to console her friend on this one. The stuff the Fox had heavily laid on her was tough blow to her self-confidence and that was extremely difficult to make on an extremely cheerful Bunny day in and day out. Well all Merida could truly do at this point was lend Judy support when she needed it.

A couple of seconds passed and Judy finally went inside. Judy went over to the kitchen table placing her notepad and cellphone down onto it. Thinking that maybe listening to some music might cheer herself up Judy went switched on the radio while Merida got out some microwave dinners from the fridge since neither of them felt like cooking that night. One of them was a Carrots for One dinner for Judy while Merida had a fruit salad already prepared. Merida put Judy's frozen meal in the microwave to heat up while she unwrapped hers.

The stations on the radio weren't helping at all to lighten the mood in the slightest. Each song that popped up was worst than the last no matter how many times Judy changed it. She didn't even stay on one to the point where she heart most of the song currently playing.

 _._

 _You can't do nothing right, babe_

 _._

 _._

 _I'm a loser_

 _._

Definitely not the most encouraging lyrics.

Judy's frustration got the better of her and she switched it to a channel that only played orchestral tunes. Eventually she settled on a section of gloomy and joyless tunes that matched what she was going through.

Merida sat down at the table placing Judy's dish in front of her. Judy peeled the aluminum cover off her dinner expecting to see a few carrots in there, but instead there was only one tiny withered carrot smoking on the surface. To be honest it wasn't even worth eating. Nothing like she was used to munching on back home in Bunnyburrow. Cringing in disgust Judy threw it away in the garbage bin.

Looking up at Merida, Judy asked "Enough for two?"

Smiling sadly Merida nodded.

So Judy got another bowl and fork out of the cupboards. Merida poured some of her fruit salad into the bowl and the two settled down to eat.

Halfway into it Judy's phone went off, the caller ide revealing the callers were her parents. Probably checking on how things went for the first day in the big city. Merida was impressed. She thought they would've called a lot earlier than this. Definitely must've had someone restraining them from disturbing the new recruits during working hours.

Judy groaned already feeling a headache coming on knowing what was coming because it was her family on the other side.

Patting Judy lightly on he back, Merida reminded "You're going to have to face them sooner or later."

Judy sighed nodding her head in agreement. Straightening her posture, fixing her face, Judy accepted the call to face time.

With forced enthusiasm, Judy said "Oh, hey, it's my parents."

"Oh, there she is," exclaimed Bonnie Hopps, excitedly. "Hi, Sweetheart!"

"Hey there, Jud the dude. How was your first day on the force," asked Stu Hopps.

"Uh…," stalled Judy.

Pushing her head right into their line of sight, Merida said "It's been real great, Mr. Hopps."

"Oh my, it's Merida! Hi, Merida," said Bonnie Hopps, waving her paw at the camera. "So yeah? Everything you both ever hoped?"

Nodding, Merida said "Absolutely."

"And more," added Judy. "Everyone's so nice and I feel like we're really making a difference."

It was then that Stu Hopps noticed a little forgotten detail that Judy and Merida accidentally overlooked.

Leaning into the screen to get a closer look, Stu said "Wait a second. Holy cripes, Bonnie, look at that."

Bonnie Hopps then saw exactly what he did.

Eyes wide, she said "Oh my sweet heaven! Judy, Merida, are you meter maids?"

They'd completely forgotten to take off their vests.

"Oh! This? No! Oh no! This is just a temporary thing," said Judy, frantically.

Ignoring what her daughter was saying, relieved, Bonnie Hopps said "It's the safest job on the force!"

Releasing a huge breath of air, Stu Hopps said "She's not a real cop. Our prayers have been answered!"

"Glorious day," declared Bonnie Hopps.

"Meter maid! Meter maid! Meter maid! Meter maid," chanted Stu Hopps, happily.

Starting to lose it, Judy said "Dad. Dad. Dad! You know what it's been a really long day. I should really-."

"That's right, you get some rest," said Bonnie Hopps.

"Those meters aren't going to maid themselves," joked Stu Hopps.

"Bye-bye," said Bonnie Hopps, cutting off the face time call.

Silence is what the Hopps left behind in their absence.

"Buh-bye," moaned Judy, tiredly, slamming the phone face down and leaning back into the chair.

Merida preceded to burry her face in her hands after that disaster of a conversation. She knew the Hopps family obviously meant well, but they seriously just made things a lot worst.

At this time Merida and Judy were rudely reminded they lived in an apartment complex that had very thin walls.

Banging on the other side of the wall, Buckly Oryx-Antlerson said "Hey, buddy's, turn down that depressing music."

Immediately Judy turned off the radio.

"Leave the meter maids alone. Didn't you hear their conversation," said Pronk Oryx Antlerson. "They feel like failures!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

They just kept going back and forth with no end in sight.

Rubbing Judy's back soothingly in a comforting manner, Merida whispered "Tomorrow's another day."

"Yeah, but it might be worse," shouted Pronk Oryx Antlerson.

Apparently even whispering isn't quiet enough.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So much for Judy getting support from her parents. Merida and Judy may be in different predicaments with their families, but one of the big things they have in common is that no one in their families wants them to be in the police force. They simply have opposite ways of expressing how they feel about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 8**

The depressing atmosphere the previous night left Merida and Judy in a pretty sour mood the next day. It certainly didn't help matters that there were a lot of protests from complainants that received parking violation tickets. None of them really liked that they'd received them seconds before reaching their vehicles.

"I was 30 seconds over!"

"Yeah you're a real hero, lady!"

"My mommy says she wishes you were dead."

"Uncool, rabbit. My tax dollars pay your salary."

Most of these comments were aimed at Judy. No one really tried it with Merida since she was a water buffalo. She may be a female but her stature was still somewhat intimidating to strangers.

By early afternoon Judy was basically done wanting this day to be over.

They were taking a bit of a coffee break inside their cruiser. Judy was currently ignoring the coffee from Starbucks Merida had bought and was banging her head on the steering wheel. Merida winced slightly with each impact.

"I am a real cop. I am a real cop. I am a real cop," groaned Judy.

Merida rubbed her partners shoulder sympathetically.

Both women were so distracted they weren't paying attention to their surroundings and nearly missed the robbery that happened right next to them.

A weasel darted out of a flower shop carrying a duffel bag filled to bursting with stolen goods.

The florist chased after the thief in a fix. Seeing he wasn't going to be able to catch the criminal he went to the two cops sitting in front of his store.

"Hey, hey, you two," said the florist, running up to their vehicle.

Robotically, assuming he was an irate ticket receiver, Judy sighed "Sir, if you have a grievance, you may contest your citation in traffic court."

"What are you talking about? My shop! It was just robbed! Look! He's getting away," screamed the florist, pointing at the fleeing weasel thief. "Are you cops or not?!"

Judy instantly lit up. In her mind this was something a real cop would be doing, chasing down a thief. This is exactly what Merida was thinking too.

"Yes! Don't worry, sir. We've got this," exclaimed Judy, excitedly.

Merida and Judy left their car to pursue the weasel. As they were running Judy tore off her meter maid cap and vest. Merida was more neat with the disposal of hers taking them off before she even vacated the vehicle. Judy was ahead of her by a few feet, but she quickly caught up.

"Stop," shouted Judy, causing the weasel to turn and then pick up speed as he saw two cops chasing after him. Especially since one of those cops is a water buffalo. "Stop in the name of the law!"

"Catch me if you can, Cottontail," shouted the weasel, skidding round a corner and into a crowded open square.

Judy and the weasel were easily able to maneuver through the legs of civilians, but Judy was much larger. The sight of her bulldozing towards them sent people scattering in all directions to avoid being run over by her frame.

The weasel reached the edge of the square and almost got hit as a third officer arrived on scene.

"Coming through," shouted the thief, small enough to run under the cruiser.

A Rhino Officer stepped out of the cruiser speaking into his radio, saying "This is Officer McHorn, we got a 10-31."

"I got dibs," said Judy, enthusiastically, hopping over the roof of the cruiser to get to the other side. "Officer Hopps and Bogo. We are in pursuit!" She released a big cheer as she picked up speed.

Merida and Judy chased the thief all the way to Little Rodentia. Merida thought they had him boxed in, but the weasel had other plans. Where the duo thought they had him cornered he saw this as his getaway.

Tossing the duffel bag over the fence the weasel squeezed through the entrance hole mice would usually use to get inside. Judy went rough the same way. Unfortunately Merida was stuck on the wrong side of the gates. The weasel was hiding behind buildings, but it didn't take long to pinpoint him. The orange bag he was lofting above his head is unmistakable.

"You," said Judy, pointing at him. "Freeze!"

The weasel took off at full speed.

"Judy, go after him. I'll circle around! See if we can cut him off," said Merida.

Nodding, Judy said "Got it."

Officer McHorn arrived just as the two partners broke off.

"Hey, meter maids! Wait for the real cops," he said.

Not in the mood to deal with him, Merida retorted "Oh stuff it, McHorn!"

Merida had a handheld radio as did Judy. So Judy gave her partner regular updates on her location. As Merida got closer to the opposite gate of Little Rodentia Judy told her that the thief was just about there. Luckily Merida got there first.

Merida was on stand by as she watched thief dash down the street. He was heading in her direction, but he kept looking over his shoulder to check where Judy was. At one pint he kicked a donut model off a donut takeout restaurant hoping it would slow her down dropping his bag in the process. It worked. She had to stop and catch the fake donut to make it avoid hitting an innocent bystander. If Judy didn't grab it in the nick of time the young lady would surely have died.

The thief got cocky smirking proudly as he hefted the stolen merchandise back into his arms.

"Come to papa," he said, patting it satisfyingly.

The weasel turned to walk away only to find Judy standing over him hefting the oversized donut over her head. She then bashed the weasel with it causing him to get wedged in the middle dropping his precious cargo. He'd been apprehended.

Judy then led the suspect outside of Little Rodentia where Merida was waiting to cuff him. Once that was accomplished the two rookies fist bumped each other. Their first arrest, a total hit!

At the ZPD 1st Precinct Clawhauser was trying to abate the anxious worries of an overwrought Mrs. Otterton. She'd been in her everyday for days now since her husbands disappearance two weeks prior and she was always sent away with little to none information on their progress. She was pressing to see Chief Bogo, but there were so many other people he had to see ahead of her which Clawhauser was busy explaining to her now at the front desk.

Gently, Clawhauser said "You're gonna have to be patient and wait in line just like everyone else Mrs. Otterton. Okay?"

Whatever Mrs. Otterton was about to say as a response was abruptly cut off when out of the rolling doors came the weasel all trussed up in a donut and cuffs. He bounced along on the floor until he collided with Clawhauser's desk and rolled to a stop under the bemused eyes of everyone in that hall.

Merida and Judy walked in to stand proudly over their catch.

"We popped the weasel," declared Judy, grinning at the unintended pun.

"MERIDA!"

Merida instinctively stiffened at hearing the vexation and displeasure in her father's voice. Slowly she looked up and saw her father on the third floor glaring down at the two of them. Wordlessly Chief Bogo firmly pointed towards his office and Merida gulped recalling all the other times he'd been angry at her whenever she did something that didn't agree with him.

Oh she was in a world of trouble.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah…Chief Bogo is definitely not happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 9**

Merida and Judy were in for it when they were taken to Chief Bogo's office.

Merida sat in front of her father's desk with Judy feeling like she was back at school in the principles office. That was the general feeling she was getting off of this as her father read off the violations they made while out in the field pursuing that thief.

"Abandoning your post. Inciting a scurry. Reckless endangerment of rodents. But, to be fair…," said Chief Bogo, sarcastically, removing his glasses and dropping the thief's duffle bag on top of his desk, "you did stop a master criminal from stealing two dozen moldy onions."

"Hate to disagree with you, Sir, but those aren't onions. Those are a crocus varietal called _midnicampun holicithias_. They're a Class-C botanical, Sir," said Judy, proudly to Chief Bogo's impassive face. "I grew up in a family where plant husbandry was kind of a thing."

Merida groaned shaking her head. She loved Judy. She was her best friend, but sometimes she didn't really know when to shut her freaking mouth. It honestly astounded how dense her colleague could be. She on the other hand wisely remained silent.

Chief Bogo shared the same sentiments though displayed his displeasure far differently.

"Shut your tiny mouth now," shouted Chief Bogo, angrily. He took the duffle bag placing it and its contents back on the floor beside his desk.

"Sir, we got the bad guy. That's our job," said Judy, not seeing what his issue big here was.

"Your job is putting tickets on parked cars," said Chief Bogo.

The intercom on Chief Bogo's phone clicked and Clawhauser's voice could be heard from the other end, saying " _Chief, Mrs. Otterton's here to see you again."_

Pressing a button on his phone, gruffly, Chief Bogo said "Not now."

" _Okay, I just didn't know if you'd want to take it this time. She seems really upset,"_ rambled Clawhauser.

"Not now," boomed Chief Bogo, forcefully, irritated.

Merida felt it was time for her to intercede.

"Dad," exclaimed Merida, leaning forward, grabbing his attention in an instant. Usually in this setting Merida would've kept protocol and addressed him by his rank, but not now. "We don't want to be meter maids. We want to be real cops."

"Do you think the mayor asked me what I wanted when you were assigned to me," retorted Chief Bogo.

"But, Dad, we-," said Merida.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Merida, life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true. So let it go," warned Chief Bogo.

Okay that was a cheap shot. He knew that Frozen was her favorite movie growing up as a child. Oh he was in a world of hurt for that one.

Between the pain Judy involuntarily shrunk back in her seat, ears drooping on her hea, to avoid the explosion that's bound to come from these two.

Before that catastrophic event could occur the office door abruptly opened with Mrs. Otterton frantically rushing inside.

"Chief Bogo, please. Five minutes of your time. Please," begged Mrs. Otterton, tearfully.

Following in behind her was Clawhauser completely out of breath sagging against the doorframe clutching the knob.

Panting heavily, Clawhauser said "I'm sorry, Sir. I tried to stop her. She is supper-slippery. I gotta go sit down." A hand supporting his back Clawhauser staggered out of the office on trembling legs ready to collapse.

Rising from his desk to meet Mrs. Otterton, demeanor shifting from being aggressive to patient and comforting, Chief Bogo said "Ma'am, as I've told you, we're doing everything we can."

Taking a photograph of her entire family out to show to Chief Bogo, Mrs. Otterton said "My husband has been missing for 10 days. His name is Emmitt Otterton."

"Yes, I know," said Chief Bogo, softly.

"He's a florist. We have two beautiful children. He would never just disappear," said Mrs. Otterton.

As this went on Merida stared at the picture in Mrs. Otterton's hands. Two kids, a mother, and a father…everything a loving family should look like. In the house where she grew up the only pictures that held more than one person were of Merida and her father, but without her mother. They were incomplete. She never got a chance to know her mother so Merida didn't know the pain of losing a family she'd gotten to know and love so dearly. This family of otter's obviously did.

Merida exchanged a look with Judy. That one look showed Merida that they both were on the exact same page. A fire deftly rises inside them.

"Ma'am, our detectives are very busy," said Chief Bogo, gently, trying desperately to coax the otter wife and mother out.

"Please," sobbed Mrs. Otterton, tears glistening in her eyes refusing to fall. "There's got to be someone to find my Emmitt."

"Mrs. Otterton-," sighed Chief Bogo.

"We will find him," interjected Merida, standing from her chair.

Judy followed suit smiling at Mrs. Otterton.

"Thank you," gasped Mrs. Otterton, running over to hug the pair, overjoyed someone was finally going to do something to help make whole her family. "Bless you, bless you, you both."

Merida turned her eyes towards her father meeting his furious glare head on, saying "Don't thank us yet, Mrs. Otterton. Save it for when we find him."

Offering the picture of her family to them, eyes wide, Mrs. Otterton said "Take this. Find my Emmitt. Bring him home to me and my babies please."

Judy accepted the photo.

Nodding, Merida promised "We will."

Holding the door open for Mrs. Otterton, Chief Bogo said "Mrs. Otterton, please wait out here."

"Of course. Thank you so much," said Mrs. Otterton, happily to Merida and Judy.

"One second," said Chief Bogo, shutting the door.

Merida then braced herself as she saw her father's easygoing persona leave replaced with the real Chief Bogo.

Slowly turning to face the duo, teeth gritted, Chief Bogo said "You're fired."

In the process of slipping the picture into her pocket for safekeeping, exasperated, Judy exclaimed "What? Why?"

"Insubordination! Now. I'm going to open this door and you're going to tell that otter you two are former meter maids with delusions of grandeur who will not be taking the case," said Chief Bogo, throwing the door and received a punch to the face.

There was Assistant Mayor Bellwether holding Mrs. Otterton's hand supportively. Mrs. Otterton had just finished telling her what had transpired in that office along with the good news that came with it.

"I just heard Officer Hopps and Officer Bogo are taking the case," said Assistant Mayor Bellwether, ecstatic.

Shocked, putting on a miserable fake smile, Chief Bogo said "Assistant Mayor Bellwether."

"The Mammal Inclusion Initiative is really starting to pay off. Mayor Lionheart is gonna be so jazzed," said Assistant Mayor Bellwether, doing a tiny jig on her feet as she texted the Mayor on her phone.

"No, let's not tell the Mayor just yet," said Chief Bogo.

Too late.

"And I've sent it and it is done, so I did that," said Assistant Mayor Bellwether, ignoring Chief Bogo, pocketing her phone as she waltzed in to speak to the two rookies.

Chief Bogo smacked a hand to his face rubbing his eyes feeling a headache coming on. There was no way he could fire Merida and Judy now without looking the fool and appearing like he didn't care with both the Mayor and Assistant Mayor in favor of the two. Inwardly Chief Bogo knew he couldn't get out of this one.

"Well, I'd say the case is in good hands," said Assistant Mayor Bellwether, having full confidence in the pair. She took Judy's hands in hers as Merida took a knee to become closer to her height level. "Us little guys really need to stick together, right?"

"Like glue," said Judy, using the appropriate metaphor.

Laughing in amusement at the joke, pushing her glasses back onto her face as they were tipping off her nose, Assistant Mayor Bellwether said "Good one. Just call me if you ever need anything, okay? You always got a friend at City Hall, Judy? You too, Merida."

"No worries there. We'll be sure to call if we need you," said Merida, aiming a smug smirk at her father.

If Chief Bogo had been born a predator the entire building would be filled with his growl.

"All right, bye-bye," said Assistant Mayor Bellwether, dancing on her feet as she left with Mrs. Otterton.

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Judy, waving farewell as Chief Bogo shut the door to shut everyone else out.

Merida could visibly see her father slump in defeat. He'd been neatly pushed into a corner and he knew it. Merida and Judy stared expectantly at Chief Bogo waiting for the answer they knew was coming.

"I will give you 48 hours," allowed Chief Bogo.

"Yes," said Judy, high-fiving with Merida.

"That's two days to find Emmitt Otterton," said Chief Bogo.

Nodding in consent, Judy said "Okay."

"But, you strike out, you resign," sneered Chief Bogo, condescendingly.

The terms were totally unreasonable and unfair, but what choice did they have. This was their one chance to prove themselves, maybe their only chance. They weren't going to waste it no matter the risks.

"Deal," said Judy, confidently.

"Splendid. Clawhauser will give you the complete case file," said Chief Bogo, smiling softly as he held the door open for them. In

Judy walked out first with Merida lagging behind.

She said "You go on, Judy. I'll meet you there."

Already suspecting what her partner wanted Judy booked it for Clawhauser's desk.

Facing her father, crossing her arms, Merida said "Two days. Seriously?"

In his mindset he had them. Chief Bogo knew without a doubt no one could solve a case this big in only two days time. It would take a miracle for them to do it. One he couldn't see happening.

Shrugging, Chief Bogo said "You said you two wanted to be cops. Well good cops solve cases like this within assigned timeframes given to them."

Merida scoffed "So that's how it is then?"

Brow raised, Chief Bogo said "I thought you said you wanted a chance to prove yourselves. Well this is it. Take it or leave it."

"Fine," she snarled, shoving passed him.

But Chief Bogo grabbed her arm making her stop.

"What is it now," demanded Merida, miffed.

"There's one more thing to be added to the terms I've given you. I don't care what the bunny does after this. She could be transferred to another division and I wouldn't waste another thought on her, but you…When this is over you will not give another day to being a police officer. You'll give it up for life. Understood," said Chief Bogo, fiercely.

Merida stubbornly looked away.

"Merida," he said, shaking her arm a little.

"All right," conceded Merida, "but I have something to say to you, Father. This deal goes both ways. When and I mean when Judy and I succeed you will actually start giving us real cases, never putting us on those awful meters again, and you will stop harassing me about being a cop for life."

There was silence as Chief Bogo stood at his full height trying to intimidate her, but Merida refused to back down. She is her father's daughter after all. Then Chief Bogo held out his hand and they shook on it.

The pact is made. Only time will tell who on which side would come out right and the other shamed.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well things are getting pretty heated with these two.**

 **Oh boy. Nick you better watch out. Ha! Ha! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 10**

By the time Merida got to Clawhauser's desk Judy had already wrangled Otterton's missing mammal file from him. The two of them were in the middle of doing the hand off when she arrived.

"Here you go. One missing otter," said Officer Clawhauser, placing the file on his desk in front of Judy. He then spotted Merida. "Oh, hey, Merida! Judy here was telling me that the Chief gave you guys a case to work on! So how'd it go with your Dad?"

Clawhauser clapped his mouth shut instantly flinching away instinctively when Merida aimed a fuming gaze at him hot enough to burn a city to the ground.

"That bad, huh," he asked.

"Clawhauser, if you wish to see your next birthday I suggest you move to a different subject. Are we clear," snarled Merida.

"Crystal," squeaked Officer Clawhauser, fearfully.

You know it was times like these when you really could tell that Merida and Chief Bogo are related. That's what makes it so scary.

Scowling, Merida said "Let's just open the file. The longer we stand around here the less time we have to find Mr. Otterton."

So Judy flipped open the folder expecting to find sheets of data full of leads they could follow. Instead there was only one single barely filled sheet with hardly any data.

"That's it," exclaimed Merida, outraged.

When Merida was a kid the files she managed to glimpse off desks always had packs of papers inside the folders. This otter had been missing for a couple of weeks and this was all they got!

"Yikes! That is the smallest case file I've ever seen! Leads, none. Witnesses none. And neither of you are in the computer system yet, so resources, none! I hope you guys didn't stake your careers on hacking this one," laughed Clawhauser, waving a chocolate glazed donut with sprinkles in their faces and taking a big sip from his coca cola.

Whipping stray sprinkles off of the paperwork, Judy sighed "Okay. Last known sighting."

Merida and Judy leaned over the picture together trying to pick out anything suspect that might help them figure out where he went. There wasn't much there just some random citizens going about their daily lives.

Merida's gaze quickly zoomed in on the frozen snake Mr. Otterton was holding in his paw as he was walking down the sidewalk.

"Is that…Judy take a look at this," said Merida, garnering her partner's attention. She then pointed out her find. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Judy checked it out, but couldn't get a clear look because of how tiny the object in the picture is. The annoying sound of Clawhauser slurping his drink through a straw lingered behind them. The girls ignored it. Then Judy got an idea.

"Can we just borrow…," she said, grabbing the now empty glass bottle. "Thank you."

Judy and Merida then used the bottle as a makeshift magnifying glass over the picture. The identification of the frozen treat was confirmed. It's the exact same type of popsicle that fox had been selling in the city the day before. Meaning as far as anyone else knew the fox Nicholas Wild was the last animal to officially see the missing otter in police records before his abrupt disappearance from society.

"Popsicle," murmured Judy.

"The murder weapon," whispered Clawhauser.

"Get your popsicle," said Merida, face breaking out in realization.

Chewing on his straw, nodding, Clawhauser said "Yeah. Because that…What does that mean?"

Taking the bottle and focusing on a familiar figures red bushy tail on the edge of the picture, excitedly, Merida said "It means we have a lead." Merida then took out the keys to their patrol car from her pocket. "Come on, Judy, we have an otter to find."

Thanking Clawhauser and taking the case file with them the duo booked it for the front doors eager to find their fox witness.

Merida was unaware her father had been observing the entire proceedings from the shadows. When she left Chief Bogo sensed a sober atmosphere come over them. He returned to his office locking the door so no one would intrude on him without direct permission. Seated at his desk Chief Bogo pulled open a drawer retrieving a picture frame from inside.

In the frame were two separate photographs. One was of he and his late wife before they'd gotten married with the other of Merida when she was a little girl. She looked so innocent and full of promise. She still is in a way. Chief Bogo didn't want this sort of lifestyle for his only child.

"She deserves so much better than a cops life," said Chief Bogo, eyes saddened as he stared at the photographs in the double frame of his wife and daughter.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And so the case really does begin for them.**

 **So what do you guys think? Will Merida and Chief Bogo reconcile or won't they?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 11**

Merida looked up some files in the city's database on the fox to use as leverage in case he didn't cooperate with their investigation. When that was done they scoured the streets looking for him.

Finding that con artist fox Nicholas Wilde wasn't too difficult. Returning to the area where they'd first encountered him all Merida and Judy had to do was show his picture around to a couple of people and they got a hit on the guy's location.

Merida was the one driving in the patrol car with Judy keeping an eye out for their target on the sidewalks. After about a half an hour of this Judy finally spotted the fox.

"There he is," said Judy, pointing him out of the crowds.

The fox was walking casually down the street pushing a cute little pink baby stroller in front of him. Merida suspected that other fox Finnick was in there to pull off their act of father and son again.

Well not today.

Merida pulled up beside Nick decreasing the speed so that they were cruising alongside side him evenly.

Rolling down the window, sticking her head out to grab his attention, Judy said "Hi! Hello? It's me, again!"

"Hey, it's Officer Toot-Toot," said Nick, sarcastically.

Laughing it off, Judy corrected "No. Actually, it's Officer Hopps and my partner is Officer Bogo. We're here to ask you some questions about a case."

"What happened, meter maids? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It's wasn't me," said Nick, continuing on his way.

Judy and Merida shared a deadpan look. Merida pulled over putting the car in park taking the paperwork she'd brought along out of the glove compartment. They got out circling around until they stood in front of Nick.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, arrogantly, Nick said "Hey, Carrots, Miss Buffalo, you're going to wake the baby. I gotta get to work."

Blocking him, Judy said "This is important, sir. I think your ten dollars worth of popsicles can wait."

Leaning on the handle of the stroller, Nick bragged "I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff! Three hundred and sixty five days a year, since I was twelve. And time is money. Hop along."

"Please just look at the picture," sighed Merida, holding the photograph of Mr. Otterton on the day he bought a popsicle. She tapped it on a corner. "You sold Mr. Otterton that popsicle, right? Do you know him?"

"I know everybody," retorted Nick, rudely. "And I also know that somewhere there's a toy store missing its stuffed animal, so why don't you get back in your box?"

"Hey, watch it Wilde," warned Merida, sternly.

"Or what," sneered Nick.

"Fine. Then we'll have to do this the hard way," said Merida. "Judy, do it."

A click was heard that make Nick look down at the wheels of the stroller. He found it locked in place with a device used by the ZPD so tires wouldn't move.

In disbelief, Nick said "Did you just boot my stroller?"

"Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest," announced Merida.

"For what? Hurting her feelings," he said, mockingly, motioning towards Judy.

Smugly, Merida said "Felony Tax Evasion."

That shut him up.

The cockiness on Wilde's face was quickly replaced by dread and worry.

Judy opened the filed she and Merida brought with them.

Doing some fast calculations as she went on, Judy said "Yeah, two hundred a day, three hundred and sixty five days a year, since you were twelve. That's two decades, so times twenty, which is $1,460,000, I think. I mean, I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms you reported, let me see here…zero! Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Nick said "Well it's my word against yours."

In response Judy held up her actual carrot shaped pen where he could clearly see it. She clicked a button and his voice came out repeating the words he'd just spoken.

" _Two hundred bucks a day, Fluff! Three hundred and sixty five days a year, since I was twelve!"_

Without even knowing it Nick had incriminated himself the last couple of seconds.

Merida chuckled. Basically only she knew that Judy's pen has a recorder inside. Occasions similar to this are what the brand of spyware was made for. They got him right where they wanted him. By the look on his face Nick soon realized this too.

"No, it's your word against yours," said Merida, uncharacteristically sweet. "And if you want this pen, you're going to help us find this poor, missing otter or the only place you'll be selling popsicles is the prison cafeteria."

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," added Judy, grinning happily.

Nick was rendered utterly speechless under the very real threat of going to jail.

His friend was amused of his business partner's current predicament.

"They hustled you," he laughed, gleefully, slowly pushing up the hood of the stroller. "They hustled you good!" He grabbed hold of Nick's tie pulling him down to his level. "You a cop now, Nick! You gonna need one of these." He took out a police badge sticker planting in on Nick's chest. He then leapt out of the stroller walking away from the scene still laughing his ass off. "Have fun working with the fuzz!"

"Start talking," commanded Judy.

Shrugging tiredly, Nick groaned "I don't know where he is. I only saw where he went."

"Great let's go," said Judy, cheerfully.

Judy and Merida then headed for their car.

A mischievous glint appeared in Nick's eyes as a plan formed to get these two to quite and lay off of him.

"It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny," baited Nick.

"Don't call me cute. Get in the car," said Judy, irritated, not taking it.

Shrugging, abandoning the stroller, Nick grinned "Okay. You're the boss."

Why did Merida get the uneasy feeling that this lawbreaker knew something that they didn't?

 **Authors Note:**

 **I think you guys can all guess where they're going off to next. Ha! Ha! This should be very funny. We already know how Judy is going to react when faced with it all, I wonder how it's going to be for our girl.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 12**

Merida felt like she was going to be sick as soon as she recognized the establishment Nick had taken them too.

Merida swore this fox is incorrigible!

The Mystic Spring Oasis

As a teenager Merida had once been dared to go inside by a group of her classmates. What she witnessed in there would traumatize her for life. Merida looked at Judy with pity as they went inside to speak with the owner. Judy had no idea what she was in for.

Entering the building the group soon pushed aside a wall of beads standing in a doorway into the front lobby. The décor was obviously a mixture of Persian, Indian, and Spanish. All in all the appearance was quick beautiful and refreshing.

Wish Merida could say the same for the owner.

At the reception desk sat the domestic yak whom Merida knew to be named Yax. He was deep in a meditation exercise, eyes closed completely dead to the world and a cloud of flies buzzing around his head. Who knew how much more were hidden in his hair.

It took a few attempt from Judy, but she finally got the yak's attention. Yax coughed shaking his head and opening drowsy eyes to peer down at Judy. But before she could ask about Mr. Otterton, Yax put a stop to that assuming he already knew why they were they.

"Oh, you know, I'm gonna hit the pause button right there because we're all good on Bunny Scout cookies," said Yax.

"Uh no," drawled Judy as politely as she could. "I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD and my partner here is Officer Bogo. We're looking for a missing mammal. Emmitt Otterton, right here…," Judy then pulled out the picture they had of Mr. Otterton showing it to him, "who may have frequented this establishment."

Yax squinted his eyes peering at the picture closely. Suddenly he released a huge sneeze a bunch more flies escaping his hair from the force of it when that occurred.

Sniffing, handing the picture back to them, Yax laughed "Yeah, old Emmitt. Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But, hey, you should talk to his yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back."

Yax began to move out from behind his desk and Merida cringed already aware what was coming. She may have been prepared to face it, but Judy definitely wasn't.

"Thank you so much! I'd appreciate that more than you can imagine, it would be such-," said Judy, abruptly cutting off as she got a full view of the yak. She screamed hurriedly averting her eyes. "Oh! You are naked!"

Yup he was. And it wasn't a pleasant sight to behold.

Merida shot a dirty glare at Nick. In retaliation Nick innocently grinned toothily at her.

"Oh, for sure we're a naturalist club," clarified Yax, dancing in place for emphasis.

Merida had to conceal a shudder.

"Yeah. In Zootopia, anyone can be anything. These guys, they be naked," smirked Nick.

"Nanji's just on the other side of the Pleasure Pool," said Yax, pushing open the double doors.

The doors swung wide open revealing the Pleasure Pool to Judy's horror.

All over the place different species of animals both prey and predator were naked following their natural animalistic instincts anyone they could. They were all lounging around in relaxation, playing all types of games, drinking from garden fountains, and even primitive styles of grooming.

"Oh boy. Does this make you uncomfortable," said Nick, slyly, leaning downwards closer to Judy. "Because if so there is no shame in calling it quits."

Hell no! Merida wasn't going to tolerate that happening.

"Yes there is. We're not calling it quits," said Merida, determinedly. She then turned to Yax. "Take us to this Nanji."

"Sure," said Yax, waving his arm forward, taking them inside.

"Boy, that's the spirit," said Nick, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Judy remained frozen so Merida thumped her hard on the shoulder, saying "Suck it up, Judy. We have a job to do."

Judy reluctantly followed though keeping her eyes lowered avoiding seeing anything unseemly. Merida had a dark hue to her cheeks remembering the last time she was here preferring to forget it all.

"Yeah, some mammals say the naturalist life is weird, but you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals," said Yax, reaching the area where Nanji was hosting her yoga session. Nanji and her pupils were in very compromising positions holding the pose she told them to do. "Here we go. As you can see, Nanji's an elephant, so she'll totally remember everything. Hey, Nanji. These dudes have some questions about Emmitt the otter."

"Who," said Nanji.

"Uh, Emmitt Otterton. Been coming to your yoga class for like 6 years," said Yax.

Shaking her head, Nanji said "I have no memory of this beaver."

"He's an otter actually," corrected Merida, arms crossed, refusing to make eye contact.

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago, remember," insisted Yax.

"No," said Nanji.

"Yeah, he was wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh and a paisley tie, sweet Windsor not. Real tight. Remember that, Nanji," said Yax.

A light bulb going off in their heads Judy and Merida simultaneously each took out a notepad hastily writing down what this yak was saying word for word. Nanji certainly couldn't recall Emmitt Otterton, but he did.

"No," repeated Nanji, bored.

"And we both walked him out and he got into this big old white car with a silver trim. Needed a tune-up. The third cylinder wasn't firing. Remember that, Nanji," said Yax.

"No," said Nanji.

For an elephant Nanji's memory sucked.

Smiling sweetly, Judy said "You didn't happen to catch the license plate number, did you?"

"Oh for sure," said Yax. "It was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

"-0-3. Wow," breathed Judy, grateful. "This is a lot of great info. Thank you."

"Told you Nanji has a mind like a steel trap. I wish I hand a memory like an elephant," said Yax, wistfully, smiling dumbly at Nanji in admiration.

Merida and Judy subtly exchanged a high-five. They were getting somewhere!

Exiting through the front door Nick Wilde made a play for freedom.

Adjusting his tie, Nick said "Well I had a ball. You are welcome for the clue and seeing as how any moron can run a plate I will take that pen and bid you adieu."

"Unfortunately, neither of us can do so. We're not in the system yet," said Merida.

"Can't you use your dad's codes to get in," suggested Judy.

Aiming a reproachful look at Judy, crossly, Merida said "Highly unlikely. He's probably changed the password by now to keep me out and, oh yeah, he'd kill me for even trying!"

Flexing the fingers on his outstretched hand, Nick said "Give me the pen, please."

"What was it you said," said Judy, smugly. " 'Any moron can run a plate'? Gosh. If only there were a moron around who were up to the task."

Incredulous, Nick exclaimed "Rabbit, I did what you asked! You can't keep me on the hook forever."

"Not forever. Well, we only have 36 hours left to solve this case. So can you run the plate or not," said Judy, holding the pen tauntingly in front of his eyes.

If that's how Judy wanted to play it then two can play at that game.

"Actually, I just remembered I have a pal at the DMV," said Nick.

DMV. Department of Mammal Vehicle.

Merida's stomach dropped even further than it had for the naturalist club.

Oh no! Not the sloths!

 **Authors Note:**

 **And here comes the sloths. Oh boy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 13**

Merida, Judy, and Nick got to the DMV soon enough.

"Flash is the fastest guy in there. If you need something done, he's on it," said Nick, really sticking up for his guy on the inside.

The three of them walked through the automatic doors bypassing the massive lines on to get to the windows where the personnel were behind.

"I hope so. We are really fighting the clock and every minute counts," said Judy in good spirits.

Yeah, that wasn't going to last. Not while they were at the DMV.

"Uh, Judy," said Merida, pointing at the front windows.

Judy looked and her eyes popped out of her head.

"Wait. They're all sloths," said Judy, flabbergasted.

Indeed every single employee in the DMV is a sloth. And they were all going about their business with various tasks and clients at an maddening slow pace.

It's a miracle no one waiting in there had blown up yet with impatience.

Merida remembered what it felt like all too well. She came to this exact building to get a license and passport years ago and these sloths can be infuriating. The craziest part about this is none of this is the sloth's fault. This snail speed is simply in their biological nature so no one can blame them for it.

"You said this was going to be quick," hissed Judy to Nick.

Teasingly, Nick countered "What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast? I thought in Zootpia, anyone can be anything?"

Nick took Merida and Judy to an empty window where Nick's friend was.

"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash. Buddy, it's nice to see you," said Nick, leaning on the counter.

Smiling, Flash said "Nice to…see you…too."

"Hey, Flash, I'd love you to meet my friends. Uh, Darlings, I've forgotten your names," said Nick, pretending to be clueless.

Judy would take it from here.

Sucking in a deep breath, in rapid speed, Judy said "Officers Judy Hopps and Merida Bogo, ZPD, how are you?"

"I am…doing…just…-," said Flash.

"Fine," finished Judy, expectantly, sweet.

"…as well as…I can…be. What…," continued Flash.

"Hang in there," sniggered Nick.

"…can I…do…"

"Well, I was hoping that you could run a-," said Judy.

"…for you…"

"Well, I was hoping you could-," said Judy, trying again.

"Judy, let him finish," reproached Merida, gently.

"…today?"

This time Judy checked to see if Flash actually was done speaking this time around. He was much to her delight.

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate for us," said Judy. "We are in a really big hurry."

"Sure," said Flash, accommodating. "What's the…plate…"

"2-9-T-," began Judy.

"…number?"

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3," said Judy.

Flash then went to work typing in the plate with Judy trying to urge him on faster in any way she could. Then when Flash was nearly there about to put in the final digit Nick had to open his big mouth.

"Hey, Flash, want to hear a joke," asked Nick.

"No," exclaimed Judy.

"Sure," said Flash.

Judy scrunched up her face groaning.

Merida patted Judy on the back sympathetically. Judy was just gonna have to bear with her for a little while. Judy's patience was seriously wearing thin especially when Flash conveyed the joke Nick told him to the female sloth Priscilla beside him because of how much enjoyment he got out of it.

Finally after an extremely long wait Flash got them the information they required. It came out on a ticket. Flash took it in his hand slowly peeling it from the machine.

"Here…you…go."

At this point in time Judy's patience levels reached nonexistent. Judy would've grabbed the paper from his hand, but Merida got to it first.

"Thank you," said Merida, reading off the info. "2-9-H-D-0-3. It's registered to Tundratown Limo Service."

"A limo took Otterton and the limo's in Tundratown! It's in Tundratown," exclaimed Judy, booking it for the front doors in her excitement.

"Way to hustle, bud. I love you. I owe you," said Nick to Flash.

Nick and Judy then followed Merida to the exit.

"Hurry," urged Judy. "We got to beat the rush over and-."

Judy then saw the state of things outside the building.

"It's night," shrieked Judy.

Merida winced sure that she just lost a fraction of her hearing.

The parking lot is deserted pitch black. Hours had gone by without Judy ever realizing it. So much for saving time, Merida and Judy now had a hell of a lot it to recover.

 **Authors Note:**

 **All those who hate the sloths in this movie please raise your hands. I swear those guys are so vexing. I think we can all understand how Judy felt when she had to go through one for the case during the movie. Disney definitely did that to be funny for the viewers in my book.**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. Right now the side of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothings broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I'm going to be able to buy a new one, unfortunately, it'll be a while before I can.**

 **Today was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 14**

By the time they got to the limo service it was closed with the gates shut tight. Judy shook the gates, but she couldn't break the chains on the lock.

"Closed. Great," said Judy.

"And I will bet neither of you have a warrant to get in," said Nick, smug. "Darn it. It's a bummer."

"You wasted the day on purpose," accused Judy.

"Madam, I have a fake badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation," said Nick, pretending to be insulted.

Out of patience with him, Merida said "Don't test me, Wilde. It's not a pretend investigation."

Taking out the photograph of the Otterton family so he could see it, Judy said "Look, see? See him? This otter is missing."

Merida could see the reality of that there actually being a family did affect him in a way, but not enough.

Shrugging, indifferent, Nick said "Well then they should've gotten real cops to find him."

"What is your problem," demanded Judy, fed-up. "Does seeing us fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?"

"It does. 100%," admitted Nick, unashamedly. "Now since you're sans warrant…I guess we're…done?

Rolling her eyes, taking out the pen, Judy huffed "Fine. We are done. Here's your pen."

Nick smirked reaching out to take it believing that once he did then he was home free and wouldn't be taken to jail on federal tax evasion charges.

But then at the last second Judy flicked her wrist and the pen went flying over the fence out of his reach and into the lot filled with limousines.

"First off, you throw like a bunny. Second, you're a very sore loser. See you later, Officer Fluff," said Nick, expertly scaling the fence and dropping on the other side. "So sad this is over. I wish I could've helped more."

Nick looked up to find Judy on the opposite side of the gated fence with him while Merida remained outside the boundary. She was too big to climb or jump over the fence like they could. So she volunteered to stand watch. Judy was holding the pen in her hand.

"The thing is, you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence. So you're helping plenty," grinned Judy.

"Nicely done," complimented Merida, the two partners high-fiving through the mesh of the fence.

"Come on," said Judy, walking down the rows of vehicles to find the right license plate distinguishing the limo they were on the hunt for.

Nick shot a disdainful look at Merida, saying "You're despicable."

Merida smiled and waved cockily at him in reply. Serves him right this con artist is getting a taste of his own medicine.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well that didn't go as well as Nick had planned.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 15**

Nick and Judy went through the lot searching for the right vehicle. Snow covered most of the license plates so they had to he whipped off.

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3," read Judy. "This is it."

The limo is a white one covered mostly with fresh snow.

Nick and Judy opened the front doors on both the passenger and driver side. The inside of the vehicle is just as cold inside as it is outside. Judy used the flashlight function on her mobile phone to look for clues. She saw something on the floor using a pair of tweezers to pick it up for inspection.

Showing Nick, Judy said "Polar bear fur."

Nick nodded rolling his eyes at her. He then pulled open the glove compartment.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed.

"What," said Judy, believing he'd found something useful as evidence.

"The Velvet Pipes of Jerry Vole," said Nick in exaggerated shock, holding the CD's. He smirked smugly at her. He then tossed them back inside the confined compartment. "But on CD. Who still uses CD's?"

It's true. CD's were so out of style being old fashioned.

As Judy kept looking around Nick noticed the window to the passenger section of the limo. He pushed aside the glass looking inside.

Nick's ears immediately pressed to his skull as a trepid expression came onto his face.

"Carrots, if your otter was here, he had a very bad day," he said, ominously slow, eyes wide.

Judy hopped up to see what had gotten this cocky fox so contrite all of a sudden. She aimed her flashlight inside.

There were claw marks all over the place showing signs of a struggle and an attack of some kind. They covered the walls, doors, and tore up the seats.

"Those are claw marks," whispered Judy. "You ever seen anything like this?"

"No," said Nick, shaking his head.

Judy's flashlight caught something lying on the floor.

"Wait look," she said, shimmying through the narrow window.

Nick followed her.

Judy knelt on the floor picking up the object of interest. It was a wallet and judging by the personal effects the owner is Emmitt Otterton.

"This is him, Emmitt Otterton. He was definitely here. What do you think happened," said Judy.

Nick didn't answer her. He'd found something else lying on the floor on its side. He picked it up in his hand turning it over. Nick recognized the insignia on the glass cup in an instant.

"Oh no. Now wait a minute. Polar bear fur, Rat Pack music, fancy cup? I know whose car this is. We got to do," said Nick, flying into a panic as he rushed to right everything in the limo so no one would know they were there.

"Why? Whose car is it," asked Judy.

"The most feared crime boss in Tundratown. They call him Mr. Big. And he does not like me. So we got to go," said Nick.

Judy scoffed "I'm not leaving. This is a crime scene."

"It's going to be an even bigger crime scene if Mr. Big finds me here so we're leaving right now," said Nick. He bodily picked up Judy bolting for the door.

Unfortunately when he opened it Nick found their way blocked.

A polar bear stood in his way.

Jumping back, clutching his heart, smiling nervously, Nick said "Raymond! Long time no see! Where is Kevin? You two are usually partners."

Kevin was standing behind Raymond with a gun pointed at Merida's back. She had her hands raised in surrender. They must've somehow got the drop on her. That's why she couldn't have warned them. The polar bears sneak up to her.

"Oh there he is! And, speaking of 'no see' how about you forget you saw me? For old times' sake," suggested Nick.

Raymond snatched the duo tightly in his paws.

"That's a no," grunted Nick.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all have a good Fourth of July! ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 16**

Merida, Nick, and Judy were quickly loaded into the back of a separate car. They were then driven off with the Raymond and Kevin looming over them. Merida was facing the back of the car while Nick and Judy were squished in between the two polar bears facing the front.

As all Merida could do was wait she thought over what Nick told them of this crime bosses identity. She'd heard of this Mr. Big before. A couple of the officers had spoken about him sometimes when she'd been in the police department. They mentioned how difficult it was to actually find some evidence that would stick against the guy. He was that good at covering his tracks and making sure nothing could be pointed at him in reference to crime. Merida didn't know who or what he looked like, but Mr. Big was probably very intimidating for Nick to be so scared and freak out like that in the limo. Whatever he'd done to offend Mr. Big must've been pretty awful.

Judy thought the same thing.

"What did you do that made Mr. Big so mad at you," whispered Judy from the corner of her mouth hurriedly.

"Um…I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk's butt," admitted Nick.

Judy and Merida exchanged a look of incredulous disbelief.

Merida knew this guy was stupid, but this takes the cake! She a hand over her eyes, shaking her head

Judy swore "Oh sweet cheese and crackers!"

They were dead.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Time to meet Mr. Big.**

 **Sorry the chapter is so short. Next one will be longer. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 17**

The small trio was taken to a well kept estate deep in Tundratown. The brought inside and locked into a study with their silent brooding guards.

They didn't have long to wait until the door opened and in walked a fierce and intimidating looking polar bear.

"Is that Mr. Big," asked Judy.

Ears pinned flat to his head, adjusting his tie, blunt, Nick said "No."

Another polar bear then entered.

"What about him? Is that him," said Judy.

"No," said Nick, anxiously.

Then in came a third and largest polar bear of them all. This is Koslov the most trusted of Mr. Big's mafia. He acts as Mr. Big's personal escort and mode of transportation.

But of course Judy was clueless to that.

"That's got to be him," said Judy.

Bristling nervously, Nick said "Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!"

Teeth gritted, Merida said "Judy, shut up!"

Judy's head snapped up to her partner in shock at her uncharacteristic show of anxiety. She usually acted so cool and collected.

Unlike Judy she'd enough on this crime boss to know that he wasn't a polar bear. Despite never seeing any pictures of his face.

Koslov sat in the chair behind the only desk in the room. He placed his interlaced hands on the surface of the desk. He pulled them back revealing a chair so small it could've belonged to a figurine. The polar bear rotated it around revealing its occupant and the real Mr. Big.

Mr. Big isn't a polar bear or any other type of predator.

No, he's an…artic shrew.

Merida had to blink a few times to make sure what she was seeing is real. The same thing was with Judy. Surprised to find the crime boss Nick was so scared of so small in stature. But, unlike her partner, Merida wasn't going to underestimate this guy.

Mr. Big plainly radiates a strong sense of clarity and dignity instantly demanding respect from his peers.

Also, he's a self-made millionaire having started out with a couple of tuxedo shops in Little Rodentia eventually climbing up the financial ladder. At present he's now become the proud and industrious owner of several successful legitimate businesses throughout Zootopia. One of them was the limo service the three of them had unwittingly broken into. What he had and the impression Mr. Big gave off mixed into the criminal underworld. He didn't have the iconic reputation of being the most feared crime boss in Tundratown for nothing. Mr. Big never did anything by halves.

Which is why the three of them were now knee deep in some very big shit.

"Mr. Big, sir. This is a simple-," began Nick, groveling where he stood, quick to try and suck up to the arctic shrew.

Mr. Big held up a hand with a bejeweled ring on it.

"Yeah," said Nick, having temporarily forgotten what Mr. Big liked done whenever someone was in his presence. Nick hastily moved forward to place a kiss on Mr. Big's ring finger. "This is a simple misunderstanding."

Speaking with a clear mafia tone and accent, shrugging, examining his nails, Mr. Big said "You come here, unannounced, on the day my daughter is to be married."

"Well, actually, we were brought here against our will, so…," said Nick smiling sheepishly, playing up fake sincerity. He stopped when Mr. Big raised a brow at Nick's attempt to correct and explain himself. He then wisely changed the course of direction the conversation was heading. "The point is, I did not know that it was your car and I certainly did not know about your daughters wedding."

Mr. Big remained unconvinced of Nick's sincerity.

"I trusted you, Nicky. I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together. Gram-mama made you a cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk-butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my Gram-mama, who I buried in that skunk-butt rug," said Mr. Big, dangerously.

Koslov made an invisible cross on his chest a woeful expression on his face.

"I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are…snooping around with these…," said Mr. Big, gesturing at Judy and Merida. "What are you two? Performers? What's with the costumes?"

"Sir. We are-," started Judy.

"Mime! They are mimes! The bunny in particular is great at being a mine," said Nick, panicky, pointing at Judy. Merida took the hint choosing not to talk. "She cannot speak. You can't speak if you're a mime!"

"No, I am a cop. And I'm on the Emmitt Otterton case. And our evidence puts him in your car. So intimidate me all you want. It's not going to work. My partner here is the ZPD Police Chief's daughter. If anything happens to us you'll have the entire department on your ass. We are going to find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing we do," threatened Judy.

Flinching, Merida breathed "Oh, Judy."

Nick covered his face with his paws dreading what was coming. All of the things Mr. Big would probably have in store for them in retaliation to Judy's bravado swept through his mind.

Flaunting Merida's law enforcement lineage was the worse thing Judy could've done for them. If Mr. Big didn't have reason to dispose of them before he definitely did now. The Police Chief's daughter. That posed immediate red flags to Mr. Big. If he let them go then Merida could easily relay all that occurred back to her father as evidence and he'd get arrested. It's a risk he couldn't leave to chance.

Mr. Big didn't take kindly to this.

"Then I have only one request. Say hello to Gram-mama. Ice 'em," said Mr. Big.

Oh shit.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Heads up we're getting closer to a section of Merida's story that most of you are going to have mixed feelings over in a very good or bad way. It all really depends on how one looks at it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 18**

In an instant Mr. Bigs men grabbed Nick, Judy, and Merida following their bosses orders.

Unlike Judy and Merida, Nick knew exactly what Mr. Big meant.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing," said Nick, trying to appeal to with Mr. Big.

But Mr. Big was ignoring Nick enjoying the show.

"And you never will," smirked Mr. Big.

One polar bear each lifted Judy and Nick by the nape of their necks while two grabbed ahold of Merida by her arms. They were brought to the center of the room. Here the fourth polar bear tugged aside a throw rug unveiling a trap door. A large hole was underneath filled with freezing cold ice and water. If the three of them were dropped in there then they would surely die in seconds.

Merida tried to fight the polar bears holding onto her, but they were really strong.

"Please! No, no, no," begged Nick. "If you're mad at me about the rug, I've got more rugs!"

"So not the time, Nick," shouted Merida, digging in her heels.

Out of nowhere a surprise guest showed up.

It was Mr. Bigs daughter Fru Fru wearing a lovely wedding dress and smile on her face. Apparently Nick, Judy, and Merida were brought here on her wedding night of all times. Well that smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw what her father was up to.

"Daddy! It's time for our dance," said Fru Fru, giddy, twirling in a circle and flaring the skirt of her dress. She then noticed the three people her father was preparing to ice. Fru Fru turned on him hands on her hips. "What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"

"I have to, baby. Daddy has to," said Mr. Big, apologetic. "Ice'em."

Judy and Nick would be dealt with first.

"No, no, no," screamed Nick, thrashing around.

It was then that Fru Fru seemed to recognize Judy.

"Wait. Please," exclaimed Fru Fru, running to the edge of her father's desk. "She's the bunny that saved my life yesterday! From that giant donut!"

"This bunny," asked Mr. Big, pointing at Judy.

"Yeah! Hi," said Fru Fru, waving at Judy.

"Hi. I love your dress," said Judy, waving back.

Batting her eyelashes, flattered, Fru Fru said "Thank you."

Coming to a decision, Mr. Big said "Let them go."

The polar bears obeyed and the hole in the floor was recovered.

"You've done me a great service. I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness and pay if forward," said Mr. Big, smiling and extending a hand of friendship in gratitude for his daughter's sake.

Mr. Big then kissed Judy on both cheeks as added thanks.

Nick's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Merida chuckled in amusement watching him. That'll teach Nick to underestimate Judy.

For Merida she was probably going to kill Judy later for risking their lives like that, but for now they had serious business to attend to.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank god for small favors, huh?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 19**

One second Nick, Merida, and Judy were about to be frozen to death and the next they were invited to the wedding reception of Mr. Bigs daughter Fru Fru.

Talk about a turnaround.

When they were taken to the party Merida had to really fight not to laugh. Really it was quite comical when you looked at it.

With the species of the partygoers being so small they could all fit at one table. Hell the table was the actual floor. So it was basically one large tent with a single table placed in the center surrounded by nearly double the number of polar bears as there had been before.

Mr. Big didn't really start talking till after the reception was done and no one else was really around to overhear this conversation. Chairs were brought out for Judy, Merida, and Nick so that they wouldn't have to stand.

"Otterton is my florist. He is like a part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent that car to pick him up. But he never arrived," said Mr. Big, leaning back into his chair.

"Because he was attacked," said Judy, grim.

Shaking his head, Mr. Big corrected "No. He attacked."

Brow furrowed, Merida said "Excuse me?"

"Otterton," said Judy," confused.

"Otterton. He went crazy. Ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and disappeared into the night," said Mr. Big.

Baffled, Judy said "But he's a sweet little otter."

Mr. Big sighed "My child, we may be evolved, but deep down we are still animals. You want to find Otterton, talk to the driver of that car. His name is Manchas, lives in the Rainforest District. Only he can tell you more. "

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this.**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Destiny of Merida Bogo Chapter 20**

Nick, Judy, and Merida traveled immediately to the Rainforest District to the address where Mr. Big provided the address to. Unfortunately the layout of the territory here meant they couldn't take the car all the way in. So once Merida parked in a designated spot the three of them continued the rest of the way on foot.

His home is in a hollow tree on one of the higher levels. On top of that they had to contend with a bit of a downpour. It tends to rain a lot in this part of Zootopia.

Merida took the lead on this one.

Knocking on the front door of Mr. Manchas's home, Merida said "Mr. Manchas? Merida Bogo of the ZPD. We need to ask you some questions pertaining about what happened to Emmitt Otterton the last time you saw him."

There were footsteps from inside approaching the closed door. Clicking from locks being turned over could be heard and then the door opened a crack. Behind it was Mr. Manchas.

"You…should be asking…what happened to me," said Mr. Manchas, poking his head out of the doorway revealing his now scarred and injured eye.

Nick, Merida, and Judy stood there shocked to see him in such a state.

"A teensy otter did that," asked Nick in disbelief.

"What happened," implored Judy.

"He was an animal. Down…on all fours. He was a savage! There was no warning. He just kept yelling about the Night Howlers! Over and over. The Night Howlers," said Mr. Manchas, clearly traumatized.

Nick and Judy shrugged at each other behind Merida's back not having a clue what Mr. Manchas was rambling about.

Merida decided to play it up. Convince Mr. Manchas that they knew what he was talking about so maybe he'll feel secure enough to tell them what they needed to know.

"So you know about the Night Howlers, too," said Merida, crossing her arms.

That seemed to be the right kind of strategy for Mr. Manchas because he opened the door a bit wider upon a hearing this.

"Very good then. Because the Night Howlers are exactly what we are here to talk about. Isn't that right guys," said Merida, turning to look down at her compatriots.

"Yup," said Nick.

"Most definitely," said Judy, catching onto what Merida was up to. "So you just open the door and tell us what you know and we will tell you what we know."

"Or, if you prefer, you can come down to the station with us and answer a couple of more questions. It'll really clear some things up in this case," said Merida.

Mr. Manchas seemed to consider all of this.

Finally he nodded, saying "Okay."

Mr. Manchas then close the door in order to undo the lock he had there completely.

"Well done, Partner," said Judy, elbowing Merida in the leg.

Shrugging, Merida said "Just got to know how to talk to them."

Their victory was short lived.

There was a shout, something delicate breaking, and a crash from inside the home that startled the three of them. The door slid open a bit showing that Mr. Manchas had in fact unlocked the door, but he was not there.

Something wasn't right.

Signaling for Nick and Judy to keep behind her, hand on her gun as a precaution, Merida said "Mr. Manchas?"

Merida slowly pushed open the door the remainder of the way peering inside.

Mr. Manchas was thrashing and writhing on the ground as if in great pain, struggling against something.

Tentatively, Nick said "Buddy?"

"Mr. Manchas, are you okay," said Judy.

It was exactly as Mr. Manchas had described to them. Down on all fours, reverting back to a primal state. But the downside here is that now it's Mr. Manchas who has become savage and his natural instinctive predatory nature was aimed at them.

They needed to get out of there now!

"Run. Run," said Judy, backing away with haste and making a break for it.

Nick and Merida did not hesitate to mirror Judy's actions. Mr. Manchas was in hot pursuit intent on killing and devouring them.

Running across the long rope bridge they'd taken in the air, Nick said "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know," said Judy.

All of the jumping around Mr. Manchas was doing is making the bridge unstable, but he was gaining on them pretty fast. Towards the other end of the bridge he was nearly upon them.

Thinking fast, Judy said "Jump!"

Mr. Manchas missed them by a mere couple of inches. The three of them landed on an enormous root, but Mr. Manchas remained undeterred and they were soon on the run again. Mr. Manchas was relentless. At one point Merida got separated from Nick and Judy. They went one way while she went another. She got to a good position while Nick and Judy dived into a log. Mr. Manchas tore at it trying to get to them. Merida took this opportunity to load her weapon and call in for back.

Firing at Mr. Manchas in hopes he'd be distracted enough for Nick and Judy to get away, speaking into her radio, Merida said "Officer Bogo to Dispatch." No one answered so she just kept calling and calling until the person on the other end picked up. "Clawhauser! Clawhauser, listen to me, we have a 10-91! Jaguar gone savage! Vine and Tuh-hunga!"

"Okay, we're sending backup! Merida," called Clawhauser.

Merida was about to respond when Mr. Manchas now turned on her. As she ran to avoid getting mauled and ripped to pieces her radio fell off of her uniform plummeting below.

"Merida!"

By some miracles Judy, Nick, and Merida met back up. In the distance Judy spotted something that could very well save their lives.

"There! Head for the sky trams," said Judy, pointing at the platform.

If they managed to get on one of those then Mr. Manchas would not be able to get them then. They nearly made it too.

The platform was really slippery because of all the water. So when Judy jumped out of the way of one of Mr. Manchas's attacks towards her she slipped and almost tumbled off the edge if she hadn't hung on by her paws. Merida had to think of something quick to help. Nick was the only one to make it to the tram no realizing what was going on.

Opening the door to a tram that just became level, Nick said "Get in. Carrots!"

Nick then saw their predicament.

Trying to claw her way back up, Judy said "Go!"

Mr. Manchas was stalking towards him menacingly.

But it was too late. The tram then moved too high leaving Nick stranded.

Chuckling nervously, Nick said "Buddy. One predator to another…"

Nick didn't have a change to finish cause right then and there Mr. Manchas pounced. Nick cringed with his arms up waiting for the fatal killing blow he knew was coming only it never came.

Nick opened his eyes and found the reason why.

Merida had tackled Mr. Manchas mid-pounce. She'd been out of bullets and did the very last thing she could think of. It was a split second decision. Rolling on the platform Merida wrestled with Mr. Manchas. This gave Nick the opportunity to scoot around the fighting pair to safety and assist Judy in getting up.

Straining to keep Mr. Manchas at bay, Merida shouted "Run!"

At that exact moment Mr. Manchas swiped at her with his razor sharp claws. They cut right through her uniform right into her chest. The force of it sent her flinging backwards headfirst into a light post. The hit left her head ringing and her vision quickly faded to black.

The final thing Judy saw before she lost consciousness was Mr. Manchas charging at Nick and Judy with Merida left unable to do anything to stop him.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you guys think? Should she be taken by the Wolves we know show up or be left there when the Wolves take Mr. Manchas away?**


End file.
